gracias a tu orgullo
by mamori anazaki
Summary: La música siguió, las bebidas siguieron, la charla también, sasuke ya se sentía mareado, sabia que tenia que parar o no podría ni caminar después, su perfecto e impecable traje ya valió madres, su saco esta sobre su silla y sus pálidas mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas y quería creer que solo era por el alcohol...narusasu,atentos habra BDSM...UA
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y todas, este es mi primer fanfinc yaoi**

**Me encanta el narusasu**

**Espero les guste**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo**

Konoha era un lugar muy tranquilo últimamente muchas personas se estaban mudando ahí, hace un par de décadas este lugar era chico se podría decir que todos o la mayoría de los habitantes se conocían, pero con el tiempo, la tecnología, la ubicación y la economía que se fue incrementando nuevas personas llegaron hasta formal la actual ciudad; muchas empresas nacieron y otras crecieron entre ellas la ahora famosa constructora UCHIHA.

Esta empresa nació y creció con konoha; la fundo Uchiha Madara al retirarse paso a FugakuUchiha,ahora esta a cargo de los hermanos Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, aunque Itachi por ser el mayor es el presidente de dicha compañía pero no por eso se le hace menos al menor ya que con 22 años es muy hábil y eficiente tiene muchas cualidades, de las cuales muchos envidian liderazgo, inteligencia, templanza entre otras. Aunque su hermano piense y le diga que es un dolor en el culo pues es prepotente, altanero, orgulloso oh si y aburrido.

El Itachi Uchiha alguien apuesto, respetuoso y también orgulloso para que negarlo eso viene integrado en el paquete Uchiha, casado con una hermosa mujer sakura Uchiha y ahora futuro padre, quiere la felicidad de su pequeño hermano, recuerda que cuando tenia la edad de su hermano y a pesar de que tenia responsabilidades trataba de darse tiempo para el, es por eso que siempre esta intentando que su tonto hermano salga, que disfrute de su juventud que conozca a alguna chica o chico eso no importa con tal de ver chispa en su vida.

Haa… -suspiro mientras se abría la puerta de golpe entrando un hermoso chico de ojos y cabellos negros, boca chica, cuerpo atlético mas no exagerado aunque si un poco delgado, con una piel como de porcelana, en pocas palabras hermoso, con traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata-

Itachi, deja de holgazanear y mejor firma estos papeles –dijo entregándolo los documentos-

No me enojaría si lo hicieras también tu de vez en cuando –dijo el mayor tomando y firmando los papeles-

Ya hablamos de eso, no sigas –dijo serio y sentándose frente a su hermano-

Mama esta muy preocupada, dice que no tienes vida social que así nunca encontraras a la persona con la que compartirás tu vida –dijo itachi viendo la mueca en el rostro de su hermano y también su mirada- y no me mires así que es la verdad, sabes que pienso igual, la empresa va excelente no me molestaría que te tomaras unas vacaciones o que trabajaras medio tiempo para que puedas salir y disfrutar

Yo soy feliz y disfruto lo que hago

¿Enserio?... ¿como le haces?, también pasó horas trabajando y al final término cansado y aburrido y eso que al igual que a ti amo mi trabajo

Me voy tengo cosas que hacer –dijo el menor parándose y caminando a la puerta-

Deberías salir de vez en cuando, tal vez deberías de hablarle a naruto –eso detuvo al chico quien volteo a ver a su hermano bufo y salió-

Tonto hermano – dijo Itachi sonriendo y es que era poco común ver un sonrojo en la pálida piel de su hermano, era divertido las reacciones de su hermano cuando estaba o le hablaban de naruto, este chico es todo lo contrario a su hermano, alegre, risueño, parlanchín, defensor de los débiles y desamparados, justo lo que su hermano necesita en su monótona vida; volvió su atención al trabajo quería terminar temprano e ir con su esposa-

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Haaaaaaaaaa pero que se cree –decía sasuke entrando a su oficina, tumbándose en su sillón y "ordenando" los documentos de su escritorio, después de unos segundos los dejo suspiro y se recostó- tal vez si debería de salir, hace mucho que no lo hago… -salió de su mundo con el sonido del teléfono lo observo unos segundos y después contesto.

Karin

E si, señor sasuke tiene una llamada

¿Quién?

Naruto Namikaze –karin la secretaria por un momento pensó que su jefe había colgado hasta que escucho un gruñido- ¿señor?

Dile que estoy en una junta y no lo puede atender

Hee él dijo que usted diría algo como esto y me dijo que le dijera que si no le contesta vendrá a la oficina y no se ira hasta verlo –dijo la chica nerviosa esperando algún regaño o algo pero solo escucho otro gruñido-

Bien pásamelo

Si claro –dijo de inmediato-

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo**

Sasuke –se escucho una alegre y ronca voz-

Dobe

No me digas así teme –dijo naruto y aunque no podía ver a su amigo sabia que ya estaba molesto-

Yo te dire como quiera

Mhp…

¿Y bien que quieres? –Pregunto sasuke-

A si bueno quería escuchar tu voz… y también invitarte a salir hoy

No puedo –dijo un sonrojado sasuke que daba gracias que no fuera una video llamada-

Queeeee … por que nunca puedes, no acepto un no

Pues lo siento no puedo

Sasuke hace semanas que no salinos a tomar unos tragos, tratas de estar el menos tiempo posible conmigo desde

Cállate –dijo un ahora rojo sasuke después se escucho un suspiro y naruto supo que ya había ganado- bien pasa por mi a las 6

Perfecto ahí estaré –se escucho, después le colgaron el hizo lo mismo y se volvió a recostar en su sillón quedo viendo lo que tenia al frente sin verlo realmente-

Estaba confundido y nervioso, no es una persona muy sociable tiene tantos amigos que los puede contar con una sola de sus manos; cuando tenia 10 años una nueva familia llego a konoha los Namikaze quienes se hicieron muy buenos amigos de sus padres, son dueños de un lujoso hotel y ellos siendo una gran constructora fueron los que se encargaron de construirla y hasta ahora son los que a cada cierto tiempo les da mantenimiento; a los 15 años conoció a Deidara, Ino y naruto Namikaze hijos de Minato y Kushina. Deidara es el mayor y es el mejor amigo de su hermano, Ino es su ahora prima pues se caso con su primo Sai Uchiha y naruto es el menor de los Namikaze.

Desde que el y naruto se conocieron se hicieron amigos, se tienen mucha confianza y aunque nunca lo diga en voz alta respeta y confía en naruto, lo acepta es una gran persona; hace unos meses su amigo le dijo que era bisexual eso no le molesto, cuando se le dijo su corazón latió muy rápido pero no se sentido mal o incomodo al contrario se sintió aliviado, días después le confeso que le gustaba y que quería empezar una relación con el; lo rechazo, se sintió mal pero es que estaba y sigue estando confundido, naruto le dijo que su confesión no cambiaria nada, que podía seguir siendo amigos pero también dijo que no se rendiría… que le conquistaría de alguna forma.

Después de eso trataba de estar menos tiempo con el y cuando por alguna razón lo convencía de verlo como ahora se ponía ansioso, cuando se veían se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba fácilmente por eso solo lo veía de noche y en lugares con poca iluminación como un antro o algo así, se sentía mas tranquilo así había menos posibilidades de que lo notara además de que su amigo era un tonto despistado, hace un par de semanas su madre lo agarro con la guardia baja y tuvieron una "platica" de madre a hijo, ahora sabia que estaba enamorado de Naruto Namikaze y tenia el apoyo de sus padres que solo querían su felicidad, sabe que su hermano sabe o sospecha de lo que siente por el Namikaze, pero es tan orgulloso que no se atreve a confesarlo, algunos dirían que es cobardía pero no, los Uchihas no son cobardes eso jamás orgullosos si y mucho cobardes no; solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para confesarle o crear un momento para que el namikaze se le declare nuevamente y tal vez seria hoy.

Decidido se acomodó y siguió con su trabajo, terminaría pronto para estar listo para cuando naruto llegara por el, algo se le ocurrirá para lograr su objetivo.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Eran las 5:50 de la tarde y sasuke uchiha, parecía que en cualquier momento sacaría fuego por la boca, rugiría como un gran león y devoraría a cualquiera que pasara a su lado, incluso su hermano mayor cuando lo vio evito acercarse demasiado a él.

Sasuke… ¿ocurre algo? ¿Alguien murió? –Dijo un nervioso itachi-

Hoooo si, alguien va a morir –dijo el menor mirando por milésima vez su reloj, estaba listo desde las 5 de la tarde y ese dobe no llegaba, tenia un tic en su ceja derecha y algunas venas se marcaban en su frente- ese usuratonkachi

Justo en ese momento llego corriendo un galante chico de alborotados cabellos rubios, ojos azules como el cielo, enorme sonrisa aunque nervioso, con 3 marquitas en cada mejilla, de pantalón y saco negro, con el saco abierto mostrando debajo una camisa color vino del cual los primeros 2 botones estaban abierto dejando ala vista un hermoso collar de cristal y una parte de su lampiño y hermoso trabajado pecho.

Hola sasuke… veras… yo lamento hacerte esperar, no te enojes tengo una buena explicación –dijo a prisa-

No tienes que preocuparte –dijo muy tranquilo sasuke quitado de la pena- apenas me acabo de desocupar, tuve mucho trabajo y hasta apenas estuve listo

Haaaaaaaaaaa –suspiro naruto- que bueno pensé que estaría en problemas, no pasare con Hinata cuando pase a verte esa chica me entretiene demasiado

¿Hinata? –dijo sasuke con una voz de ultratumba y con un aura negra rodeándole, bueno eso es lo que todos vieron menos naruto quien ya estaba aliviado de que sasuke no allá esperado demasiado, hasta itachi tenia una ataque de nervios que mal disimulaba con una sonrisa-

Si, Hinata Hyuga, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Es la prima de N…

Si se quien es ella –como no recordarla cualquiera que la conozca se daría cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene por naruto-

A bueno pues ella…

Ya cállate y vámonos o me voy a casa

No no no, vamos -sasuke paso con indiferencia al lado de naruto sin despedirse de nadie- nos vemos Itachi saludame a tus padres –grito naruto alcanzando a ver como itachi le sonreía y le despedía con sus manos mientras seguía a sasuke-

Dios mio este niño me va a matar –murmuraba itachi-

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El trayecto al bar fue muy cómodo, como siempre naruto hablo hablo y hablo mientras sasuke le respondía con monosílabos o lo ignoraba aun seguía enojado, estuvo esperando a ese dobe por 1 hora y todo gracias a esa Hyuga. Gruño al pensar ene so.

¿Aun estas molesto? –Pregunto naruto-

No estoy molesto

Sasuke te conozco, sé que estas enojado, y si lo pensamos bien no se por qué; tu me dijiste que pasara por ti a la esa hora pase

Cuando tienes una cita debes llegar antes –dijo sasuke mientras miraba a la ventana ya sin esconder su enfado-

¿Entonces esto es una cita? –pregunto naruto con una sonrisa picara en los labios-

¿Qué? –pregunto sasuke nervioso volteando a verlo; grave error vio esa sonrisa y se sonrojo volvió su vista a la ventada de inmediato- claro que no

Ji ji ji

No te rías

De todas formas cual es el problema tú apenas te acaba de desocupar no es como si hubieras estado esperando tanto por mi

Ump…

Bueno ya, olvidemos esto y vamos a divertirnos –su acompañante asintió, unos minutos mas y ya estaban en el bar "el kyubi", de inmediato fueron atendidos-

No se por qué tienes este bar, deberías dedicarte por completo al hotel de tu familia

Oye Dei y yo atendemos bien el hotel y nos damos tiempo para nosotros, mi hermano con su arte y yo con mi bar, además tengo a shikamaru

Mhp… -esa era una de las razones por las que admiraba al rubio, sabia todo lo que su amigo hacia por la empresa de su familia y también por ese negocio que solo pertenecía a él, cuando naruto se ponía una meta no paraba hasta lograrlo, y "el kyubi" era una bar muy popular para el poco tiempo que tenia-

La música siguió, las bebidas siguieron, la charla también, sasuke ya se sentía mareado, sabia que tenia que parar o no podría ni caminar después, su perfecto e impecable traje ya valió madres, su saco esta sobre su silla y sus pálidas mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas y quería creer que solo era por el alcohol, observo a su amigo, ya no lo escuchaba solo veía como esos carnosos labios se movían de tal forma que deseaba devorarlos, ya no podía controlarlo, se acercó bruscamente a su amigo lo agarro de la camisa y lo beso salvajemente como siempre lo había deseado, después de un par de segundos le correspondió y por la falta de aire se separo, sus rostros quedaron cerca, sus labios hinchados, sus miradas conectadas y unos sonrojos mas acentuados.

Sasuke, creo que ni una mas para ti –dijo naruto acomodándose en su asiento para terminar de beber lo que tenia en su baso-

¿Que?... – agarro de la camisa a naruto y lo encaro con rabia en sus ojos- ¿te acabo de besar y eso es todo lo que me dirás?

Estas borracho

Crees que por eso lo hago

Si

No

Si, sasuke en tus 5 sentidos no te atreverías, eres un cobarde

Yo no soy un cobarde

Claro que lo eres

No lo soy naruto

Si

Que no

Demuéstramelo

Bien

¿No te retractaras?

Jamás

Lo recordaras

Por supuesto

Perfecto

¿Que propones?

No lo se, tiene que ser algo sencillo

No te midas conmigo

Bien, entonces dame alguna idea de lo que quieres que haga

Seamos amantes –dijo de golpe sasuke, sacando una cara de sorpresa de naruto- seamos amantes –repitio- are cualquier cosa que desees

No –dijo serio naruto-

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto enojado sasuke-

Estoy seguro que en algún momento te comente sobre mis practicas y aficiones en el sexo, sabes o te haces una idea de como deben de ser mis amantes

Yo… -sasuke hizo memoria y en efecto recordó como hace tiempo naruto le comento de sus gustos en la cama no le dio muchos detalles pero le dio a entender que eran poco convencionales algunas veces muy extremas, no podía retractarse, toda la noche estuvo buscando la forma de llagar a donde estaba y no se echaría a atrás- eso no importa, como te dije hare lo que digas y te demostrare que no soy un cobarde –ambos se quedaron viendo muy serios por unos segundos-

¿Estas seguro? –Pregunto naruto-

Totalmente

Entonces trato hecho –dijo naruto y ambos estrecharon sus manos con sus rostros llenos de determinación- vamos te llevare a casa ya estamos muy pasados de copa –sasuke asintió y poco después salieron del bar.

El trayecto estuvo tranquilo, cada uno venia en su mundo repasando lo que acababa de pasar, unos minutos mas naruto volteo a ver sasuke pero este esta totalmente dormido, detuvo el auto cubrió a sasuke con su saco y lo observo por unos segundos, después una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro.

Todo salió como lo planee sasuke –dijo naruto sin borrar esa sonrisa acariciando el rostro de su acompañante- tu orgullo es tan grande que solo de esta forma accederías a algo como esto, valió la pena esperar estos meses, te juro que al final no querrás separarte de mi como yo de ti – dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla de sasuke y cambiando esa sonrisa picara por una llena de amor- y todo es gracias a tu orgullo

Después de acomodar mejor a su amigo y ahora amante regreso al volante y dio vuelta el trato estaba hecho para que llevarlo a la mansión uchiha, mejor lo llevaría a su departamento, después le hablaría a itachi para que no se preocuparan.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Primeramente perdonen las faltas de ortografías, espero les allá gustado el primer capitulo alguna duda o sugerencia por favor háganmela llegar, este fanfincs tendrá BDSM y lemon, a las personas que no les guste mejor no lo lean a las que si les guste por favor no me abandonen como comente es mi primer narusasu y mi primer fanfinc con este tipo de temas, sin mas me voy y no se olviden de dejar un review.**

**Mamori anazaki**

**O_o**


	2. El plan

Naruto Namikaze chico apuesto y rico; junto a su hermano mayor Deidara están a cargo del hotel de su familia, después de que su padre se retirara los dejo a cargo; se ayudan mutuamente ya que ambos tienen otras ambiciones, su hermano el arte y el su propio negocio un bar, en un inicio se le complicaba ambos trabajos afortunadamente un buen amigo suyo se encargaba de su bar cuando él no podía.

Muchos lo consideraban un casanova, su abuelo Jiraiya un viejo pervertido de lo peor, esta orgulloso de la enseñanza que le dio y que fuera un excelente alumno, su abuela Tsunade lo regañaba pero no pasaba de eso, sus padres le aconsejaban pero nunca se metían en su forma de vivir, su hermano… bueno él es igual, parece ser que lo pervertido esta en los Namikaze, a la edad de 12 años su abuelo lo secuestro por 4 meses sus padres no lo buscaron ni se preocuparon ya que su abuelo había echo lo mismo con sus hermanos según él era una enseñanza para todos los Namikaze, o si aprendió del mejor, a los 15 ya era todo un casanova y con los años se pulió.

A estado con muchas mujeres y ha experimentado todo tipo de cosas en el sexo, es por eso que tiene tanta fama de mujeriego y promiscuo; hace un par de años se dio cuenta que amaba a su mejor amigo, sasuke uchiha, sus familias se llevan muy bien sus hermanos mayores también son amigos. Conociendo a su amigo sabia que lo rechazaría por eso decidió no confesárselo, pero pasaron los años y su amor creció no podía controlarlo, estuvo a punto de decírselo pero se acobardo y le dijo que era bisexual. Le seguían gustando las mujeres pero ningún hombre mas que sasuke uchiha, tomo valor y le confeso su amor… lo rechazo T.T pero no se daría por vencido él era Naruto Namikaze, el mejor casanova que allá existido, tenia sus truquitos lo conquistaría, además lo conocía, sabia sus puntos débiles sabia que hacer y como para lograr su objetivo solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

Además había muchas señales que lo alentaban, a pesar de que su amigo es orgulloso, gruñón, arisco y engreído (cualidades que le encantan y excitan) también es alguien transparente y por qué conocía a este tonto uchiha tenia que aparentar que no percibía esas señales, pero por kami quien no notaria esos sonrojos, ese nerviosismo y esos celos.

Muchos lo consideraban despistado y lo era amenos que su atención estuviera todo el tiempo ahí como en el caso de su amigo, por ese rechazo bebió hasta casi caer, pero también esta agradecido ya que después de eso se desahogo y le conto todo a shikamaru, gracias a unas cuantas palabras de este se le prendió el foco.

Ahora tenia un plan, sabia que sasuke sentía algo por el y trabajaría para que ese algo se convirtiera en amor. ¿Y como? fácil atacando su orgullo, solo esperaría el momento adecuado o mejor aun esperaría a que su "valiente" amigo bajara sus defensas, solo rezaba para que no le hiciera esperar demasiado, llego a pensar que eso nunca pasaría ya que este lo evitaba por eso cuando acepto salir con él supo que era el momento. Que mejor ayuda que el alcohol el peor enemigo de su amigo para ayudarlo.

en su cita que no era cita, hizo como que bebía mucho pero no paso d copas, mientras que su amigo tomo como si fuera un hombre sediento en el desierto y el alcohol fuera esa tan anhelada agua, cuando sintió sus manos jalarlo y besarlo de esa forma tan salvaje su corazón latió como el de un caballo desbocado, soñó por tanto tiempo probar esos labios que ahora no quería separarse de él y cuando lo hizo utilizo todo su autocontrol para no agarrarlo besarlo y cogérselo ahí mismo, tenia que controlarse o lo arruinaría, el no quería una noche de sexo con su amigo él lo quería para siempre.

Ahí estaba otra vez ese maldito o bendito orgullo uchiha; el que sasuke se pusiera tan mal por según el no reaccionar a ese beso lo incomodo y le hizo sentir mal, quería decirle lo que sentía en esos momentos, los deseos hacia su persona pero debía controlarse, jugo con las palabras hasta llegar a donde quería. Le propuso ser amantes y en esos momentos quiso brincar de felicidad le costó poner una cara de asombro en vez de la de felicidad; tenia que calmarse, unas palabras mas y supe que no habría vuelta para sasuke uchiha, a pesar de los síntomas que le provocaba el alcohol al menor sabia que al otro día este recordaría todo hasta el ultimo detalle, todo salió como lo planeo.

Cuando lo vio dormido en su auto y tuvo la libertad de acariciarlo y contemplarlo sonrió, no sabia lo que le esperaba a ese teme, domaría ese orgullo, lo domaría a él. Le haría tantas cosas en la cama y en la vida diaria que este jamás tendría las fuerzas ni deseos de rechazarlo o alejarlo. No existiría nadie para el azabache mas que el, estaría tan metido en su mente y corazón como él lo esta en el suyo y por qué no estaría tan metido en su cuerpo que sabrá que no existe otra persona que pueda satisfacerlo y hacerlo gemir como el.

Para que esperar a estar a su lado, tomo el camino que lo llevaría a su departamento, nadie mas que su familia a entrado a su departamento, ni sasuke, cuando este despertara se volvería loco y él se divertiría.

Minutos después llego al edificio de 10 pisos, cargo al bello durmiente por la hora no se topo con ningún vecino en el vestíbulo, entro al elevador marco piso 9 y espero. Salió del elevador para abrir la puerta de enfrente, el departamento era amplio y estaba bien amueblado con una pequeña sala, atrás de este la cocina con un pequeño comedor al fondo 2 puertas , una tenia que ser el baño, camino y abrió una desde la entrada se veía una amplia cama con sobrecamas blancas y ordenada aunque el resto del cuarto era un desastre, en el lado izquierdo de la cama una mesa de noche y sobre esta una lámpara, del lado derecho se veía un gran ventanal con cortinas blancas y negras, en una de las esquinas un gran ropero.

Camino con calma y coloco muy suavemente al azabache, lo cubrió, observo y después salió del cuarto tomo el celular y espero a que le contestaran.

¿Naruto?

Itachi, hola

Que pasa, sucedió algo? –dijo itachi se oía adormitado y como no ya era tarde-

No te preocupes, te llamo para avisarte que sasuke se quedara en mi departamento, ambos tomamos demasiado y no me sentí capas de llevarlo a casa y regresar

Oh… te agradezco que lo cuides, yo avisare para que no se preocupen

Ok, bueno te dejo que descanses, adiós itachi

Naruto –este iba a colgar pero alcanzo a escuchar la voz de itachi-

Dime –dijo naruto-

Diviértanse –y se escucho la sonrisa del mayor, pero no le dio tiempo al otro de responder pues le colgó-

-naruto se quedo viendo el celular por un par de segundos pero después sonrió- o si itachi, claro que nos divertiremos

Regreso a su cuarto se preparo para dormir, se quedo parado al lado de sasuke volvió a acariciarle el rostro y le prometió que en verdad se divertirían. Se acostó a lado y antes de cerrar los ojos abrazo esa pequeña cintura y sonrió por fin podía abrazarlo así, por fin podía dormir a su lado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

hola, el capitulo esta corto pero creo que es lo justo, espero les guste, no se olviden de dejar un reviews

mamori anazaki

O_o


	3. reglas

**Hola a todos, tengo que decirles que estuve leyendo mis capítulos y**

** no me gusto como quedo el 3 capitulo por lo que lo modifique,**

**a esas personas que me leen, les pido disculpa, en compensación,**

**este nuevo capítulo 3 está un poco más largo, espero les guste.**

**Guest .- muchas gracias por tu comentario, me has hecho feliz, disculpa por lo que he hecho pero te prometo que este capítulo quedo mejor que el anterior o al menos eso pienso yo; espero no perderte ya que estoy feliz cuando leí lo que escribiste de que serias mi lectora, ji ji ji y con respecto al comentario creo que si hará sufrir un poco a sasuke, pero hará feliz a nuestro azabache ya lo veras, bueno me despido y espero no me abandones, gracias.**

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, no quería abrir sus ojos, odiaba esa tortura al que sometía el sol a sus ojos y más cuando hay una gran resaca. Su cama se sentía fresca, pero a la vez se sentía calientita y lo que tenía entre sus manos estaba aún más caliente, la sensación que sentía al sentir esa gran mano bajo la suya lo así sentirse seguro.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Desde cuándo amanecía con una mano extraña sobre su cuerpo? nunca esa fue su respuesta inmediata. Bajo su mirada y vio esa gran mano canela sobre su vientre, y sobre esta su pálida mano. Sintió una respiración y un pequeño quejido cerca de su nuca. El pánico lo invadió, alguien estaba en su cama, en una posición muy comprometedora, pues podía sentir un desnudo y ancho pecho pegada a su espalda, se sintió morir cuando este sujeto gimió y lo acerco más a él, o por dios podía sentir las partes nobles de "este" rosando su trasero, se estaba hiperventilando, acaso el sasuke uchiha mano derecha del presidente de la constructora más grande de konoha, se había acostado con un desconocido, con un hombre.

Sentía que le faltaba el aire tenía que alejarse de ahí. Había tenido su primera vez y era con un desconocido, de inmediato el rostro de su rubio amigo apareció en su mente, lagrimas empezaron acumularse en sus ojos y sin pensar alzo las sabanas sin importar si despertaba a ese desconocido, se paró y en cuanto se disponía a correr callo, se sentía muy mareado, su cabeza le dolía y apestaba a alcohol, escucho otro quejido y supo que el desconocido había despertado, se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que solo tenía puesto el bóxer negro. no quería ver a ese desgraciado, empezó a recoger sus cosas tratando de no ver hacia la cama, cuando la tuvo entre sus manos, camino a la puerta dispuesto a salir, tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, pero cuando estaba por salir lo escucho.

- sasuke- dijo una voz ronca, mas ronca de lo normal pensó el pelinegro-

- naruto – dijo nervioso mientras su corazón, parecía brincar, poco a poco volteo pero verlo, no puedo evitar soltar un gran suspiro, al ver a su amigo, la poco tranquilidad que tenia se esfumo al verlo bien, ese idiota estaba desnudo o bueno eso parecía pues la sabana le cubría de la cintura a los pies, pero podía ver perfectamente esos anchos hombros, ese lampiño pecho, ese abdomen bien trabajado, ese extraordinario cuello, seguro que si fuera vampiro mataría por él. Y esa pequeña marca sobre él lo hacía ver más tentador-

- ¿a dónde vas sasuke? – pregunto su amigo aun sin salir de la cama y bostezando ruidosamente-

- idiota a donde más … -de repente cayo y abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos, al caer en todo lo que paso por su mente al ver el cuerpo de su ¿amigo?, llevo sus manos a su cabeza, soltando su ropa. Empezó a escribir en su pizarrón imaginario-

Punto 1 .- no está en su casa, tal vez en un hotel

Punto 2 .- despertó entre los brazos de su amigo.

Punto 3 .- él estaba desnudo, bueno prácticamente pues solo estaba en calzones.

Punto 4 .- naruto también está desnudo.

Punto 5 .- naruto tiene un puto chupón en el cuello.

Punto 6 .- naruto se ve hermoso al despertar … no no no este punto no cuenta.

Punto 7 .- todo indica que se acostó con su amigo, y con lo casanova que este es, más los rumores que circulan (dicen que el rubio es el mejor amante que ha existido, a sus amantes los lleva al delirio de puro placer), seguro debió ser la mejor experiencia de todas. El… el… el no recuerda nada de nada T.T

Mientras el azabache se golpeaba mentalmente, su rubio acompañante podía parecer confuso, más una pequeña sonrisa surcaba su labio. Era divertido ver a su amigo así, confundido, seguro ese tonto pensaba que se habían acostado, que habían tenido una caliente noche. Un mini naruto apareció en su mente con una pose de victoria. La verdad es que después de dormirse abrazando a sasuke, este lo despertó porque tenía calor, el sueño y el exceso de alcohol en el cuerpo de su amigo lo tenían todo tonto. Después de casi golpearlo por no dejarlo dormir lo ayudo a desvestir, pues este no espero ayuda y empezó solo, mientras lo ayudaba, sasuke le empezó a acariciar la espalda, los hombros, se sintió muy feliz por sus caricias, sin embargo prefería que lo hiciera sobrio.

Este no parecía pensar igual, pues así como naruto lo estaba desvistiendo, el hizo lo mismo "ayudando" al rubio a desvestir, aunque solo fue la camisa, de un segundo a otro el rubio se obligó a no tocar a su amigo pues este se había acercado y lo había mordido, sin lastimarle, pero seguro dejaría marca, no le gustaba que lo marcaran de hecho sus amantes sabían que estaba prohibido, la que lo hacía sabía que sería la última vez que estaría con el rubio, perece ser que a sasuke se lo permitiría, tomo al azabache de la cintura para acercarlo más a él y le beso el descubierto hombro sintió el peso sobre él, lo separo y casi se carcajea al ver que este se había quedado dormido.

Lo acomodo nuevamente, lamentablemente su amiguito "narutito" había despertado y solo le quedaba una opción, si su mano amiga. Salió de la cama y cuando estaba por ir al baño se le ocurrió un idea, porque no hacer pagar a su amigo por lo que provoco, con una pícara sonrisa, quito la sabanas que cubrían a sasuke y empezó a quitarle los pantalones, en verdad su abuelo lo había entrenado bien, pues cualquier otro al ver semejante espectáculo no hubiese aguantado y ya se hubieran echado al azabache.

Era hermoso, su piel es muy blanca, seguro que se vería aún más genial con marcas hechas por él, su abdomen trabajado, sus perfectos hombros, esos pequeños botones de un rosa pálido muy apetecibles, ese largo y fino cuello, esa pequeña cintura, esas largas piernas, gruño, con solo calzoncillos lo volvió a tapar mientras iba a desfogarse un poco, narutito está más despierto que nunca.

Después de un rato salió del baño, narutito no quedo muy contento a pesar de que mano amiga ayudo, pero era mejor que nada. Se acostó y sonrió pues le encanto la posición de su amigo al dormir, dándole la espalda ji ji ji pobre narutito sufriría toda la noche, se acomodó pasando su mano por la pequeña cintura de su acompañante, dejándola sobre el vientre de este, su nariz rozaba el azabache cabello, olio ese rico aroma y cerró los ojos.

Regreso a la realidad al ver como sasuke, negaba sin parar, no lo pudo evitar las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, parece que su amigo regreso a la realidad y ahora fruncía el ceño, las carcajadas cesaron y solo una brillante sonrisa quedo en el rostro del rubio.

-de que idiotez de ríes dobe- exigió saber un enojado sasuke-

- lo siento – respondió este- ya te dije que no debes decirme así –dijo el rubio haciendo un pechero-

- no tengo por qué obedecerte "dobe" – el rubio sonrío y el azabache temió por un segundo al ver esa perversa sonrisa, no era la primera vez que el rubio le sonreía así, pero ahora en sus ojos había otra cosa-

- que… ¿porque sonríes? – pregunto sasuke sin poder ocultar sus nervios –

- ¿acaso no recuerdas nada del trato de ayer sasuke? –

- yo… - bajo un poco el rostro y se concentró de repente llegaron los recuerdos a su mente, busco la mirada de su amigo y encontró el mismo brillo de ese unos segundos- yo…

- ¿acaso te arrepientes sasuke? ¿Quieres anular el trato?- ambos se miraban y nadie hablo por unos segundos-

Sasuke no sabía dónde meterse que hacer, recordó todo y estuvo a punto de hacerse el desentendido, sin embargo su orgullo pudo más, además antes de salir de su oficina había llegado a la conclusión de que no saldría del kyubi hasta lograr algo con naruto, lo había logrado ¿Qué más quería? A claro era horrible imaginarse el rostro de naruto cuando se diera cuenta que el no tenía experiencia en la cama, el gran sasuke uchiha no era nadie en la cama, a sus 22 años ni siquiera había tenido su primera vez con nadie ni con una chica ni mucho menos con un chico, sin embargo sabia y deseaba estar con naruto, pero es que no quería decepcionar al rubio siendo este lo que es.

¿Y bien? – pregunto nuevamente naruto-

No –respondió sasuke decidido- no anularemos nada, te di mi palabra y sabes que siempre cumplo lo que prometo –

Bien, pues habrá reglas, nada de dobe –

sasuke estaba asombrado por la seriedad de naruto, las pocas veces que lo había visto así, era en los negocios del hotel de su familia, con shikamaru cuando hablaban de kyubi o cuando una persona no le caía bien. Trato de relajarse y mejorar el ambiente.

¿Me dices que tengo prohibido decirte dobe? –este asintió- ¿quieres que todos sepan del trato? Verán sospechoso si dejo de tratarte como siempre de repente-

Nada cambia entre nosotros, sin embargo cuando estemos en mi departamento o en situaciones intimas no me hablaras de esa manera- respondió naruto-

Pero qué tontería ¿Por qué? –pregunto nuevamente sasuke, con un ligero sonrojo por lo dicho por su amigo-

Por qué en esas situaciones, no soy naruto tu amigo, seré naruto tu amo y señor –naruto le respondía a todas sus preguntas de manera seria, quería transmitirle a sasuke la seriedad del asunto-

Mi amo… y señor –repitió este-

Yo soy tu dueño ahora sasuke – le dijo mientras se acercaba al azabache-

Naruto… -

Se sentía extraño, ase unos minutos se burlaba de su rubio amigo, ahora por alguna razón retrocedía a cada paso que este daba a su dirección, paro al chocar con pared mas naruto seguía avanzando hasta quedar muy cerca de él, su amigo era unos centímetros más alto que el así que levanto un poco su rostro para ver esos azules ojos, se sentía más nervioso, temeroso, desprotegido y protegido a la vez, se sentía excitado…

No sasuke –le susurró al oído- así no debes hablarme

El azabache se sintió morir, un escalofrió recorrió su parte baja, su columna y pareció como si su cerebro hubiese echo corto cuando este le susurró al oído; sintió su respiración no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, los abrió de golpe al sentir la gran mano de su amigo en la cintura y después tomarlo de la parte baja de la espalda para pegarlo a su cuerpo.

Dilo sasuke –dijo el rubio para después devorar esos labios que lo atraían desde hace mucho tiempo, pudo sentir el temblor del azabache y sonrío sin dejar de besarlo, una persona con su experiencia sabe o se imagina lo que pasa por la cabeza de sasuke, además de que el cuerpo humano es muy sincero, se alejó de golpe del cuerpo del azabache, contemplo su rostro, tenía los labios rojos y un poquito hinchado, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos cerrados-

Amo… -susurro sasuke pero fue escuchado por el rubio, abrió los ojos poco a poco, sintió un tirón en la ingle al ver el deseo en esos ojos azules-

Bien echo sasu-chan – respondió sonriente naruto-

No me gusta que me digas así y lo sabes –reclamo el azabache-

Mmm aún no entiendes sasuke –dijo naruto dando la vuelta y sentándose en la orilla de la cama con las piernas abiertas, mostrándole a sasuke lo excitado que estaba- ven te explicare-

Este lo pensó pero al ver de nuevo el rostro serio del rubio hizo caso y camino hasta quedar frente a él; naruto lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hasta hacerlo sentarse estilo indio frente a él. Sasuke se sonrojo y nervioso giro un poco al rostro al costado derecho. naruto estaba muy cerca de él, lo peor era que a esa altura su mirada queda justo en la entrepierna del rubio y pudo notar que no era el único excitado y eso que el rubio estaba en pantalones; ahí cayo en cuenta del trance en el que el rubio lo pone, pues ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que este no estaba como el en bóxer. Bajo la mirada y ahora parecía un semáforo en rojo, también él estaba excitado, su pene estaba duro y bien parado, siendo su bóxer más estrecho que el pijama de naruto se notaba más la erección, además de que una parte de la tela estaba un poco húmeda ahora si se moriría de la vergüenza. Giro nuevamente la mirada no quería ver su pene y mucho menos el del rubio pues se sentía perdido.

Sasuke –dijo naruto mientras tomaba el rostro de este, sonrío cuando sasuke miro de reojo su erección, le encantaba tenerlo así- escucha bien te diré las reglas que seguirás – este asintió-

Bien

Regla N° 1 .- como te dije mientras estemos en mi departamento o en cualquier lado disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos, me hablaras con respeto, me dirás amo o señor .

¿En cualquier lado has dicho? –pregunto muy sonrojado sasuke-

Regla N° 2 .- mientras estemos solos me pedirás permiso para hablar, si no lo haces o me interrumpes habrá castigo –sasuke paso saliva nervioso, naruto le decía las reglas muy serio, lo interrumpió acaso lo castigaría- por esta te lo pasare pero no habrá una segunda; ¿entendiste? –sasuke asintió- habla –le dijo el rubio-

Me estás diciendo… -callo al ver la mirada severa de su acompañante – usted me esta diciendo ¿que… en cualquier lugar? –el rubio asintió- pero no, eso no puede ser-

Regla N° 3 .- nunca te atrevas a negarme algo, aquí el que ordena soy yo y el que obedece eres tú, has aceptado el trato, me dijiste que podía hacer lo que sea contigo y tenías una idea de mis gustos, ya te di la oportunidad de terminar esto y lo has rechazado entonces ahora aguanta-

Si pero una cosa es aquí y otra es… -no termino de hablar pues una mano veloz lo cayo con una gran bofetada-

Dije que no habría una segunda, tan pronto has faltado a una regla, quizás si sea mejor acabar con esto- sasuke volteo a verlo de inmediato, tenía la mejilla roja y en sus ojos se veía el miedo-

Le había dolido la bofetada, había faltado a la regla 2; escucho lo que le decía y cuando le dijo que era mejor acabar se sintió fatal, la bofetada parecía una caricia su corazón dolió, perdería la oportunidad de estar con él, el miedo de que terminara fue grande y nuevo para el; la angustia lo invadió, no el no podía dejar las cosas así. Él amaba al rubio, tal vez no podría decírselo aun, pero estaba consiente de ese sentimiento si no no se hubiese metido en esto.

Amo –hablo sasuke y en su voz había angustia, eso le encanto al rubio- deme otra oportunidad, no volverá a pasar-

No lo sé sasuke, tu empezaste con esto, por mí no hay problema podemos dejarlo aquí, nuestra amistad no cambiara yo seguiré con mi vida y tú con la tuya – mientras hablaba el rubio parecía decepcionado y eso no le gustaba a sasuke; la realidad era que naruto estaba feliz, su azabache le estaba demostrando que le quería aunque sea un poco-

No –dijo cabizbajo y cortante sasuke mientras fruncía el ceño- tu no volverás con "esas", tu estarás conmigo, solo conmigo –terminando de hablar levanto el rostro para ver a su amo- esto seguirá hasta… -una nueva bofetada se escuchó ahora en la otra mejilla-

¿Quién es el amo aquí? –

Usted – respondió sasuke mientras se acariciaba la mejilla-

No te atrevas a hablarme así sasuke –

Si amo –

Regla N° 4.- cuando te llame vendrás de inmediato, estés donde estés –sasuke asintió-

Regla N° 5.- no veras a nadie ni estarás con nadie mientras estés conmigo. Ni mujer ni hombre –

Amo – hablo serio y con mirada decidida, naruto asintió y el prosiguió – para mí no habrá nadie más que usted –el corazón del rubio brinco de felicidad más su rostro no mostro ninguna expresión- ¿y usted? –

Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera sasuke y tú no reclamaras –los ojos del azabache se llenaron de coraje y celos- aun así te juro que mientras estemos juntos no habrá nadie para mí –solo te deseo a ti pensó el rubio, el azabache sonrío y asintió-

Bien – el rubio se puso de pie y camino hacia su closet y lo abrió- ven –el azabache se paró y llego al lado de su amo-toma esa cofre –el azabache obedeció tomo el único cofre que había dentro del closet-

Naruto camino y sasuke lo siguió con el cobre en sus manos, se sentía pesado pero este no se quejó, salieron del cuarto, naruto le hizo de seña y sasuke dejo el cofre sobre el mesón de la cocina, miro cada movimiento del rubio; tomo la puerta del refrigerador y lo abrió.

¿Tienes hambre? –le pregunto el rubio, el otro negó- es cierto que te dije que no hablarías a menos que te lo permitiera; pero soy tu amo cuando te pregunte algo tienes que responderme, ¿entendiste?-

Si –respondió sasuke-

Sí que –

Si amo –

Ok, ahora quiero que abras el cofre – dijo el rubio, tenía un vaso de leche en las manos y se puso frente al azabache al otro lado del mesón-

El azabache asintió, su amo esta frente a él, su mirada azulina estaba sobre él, sintió nervios, esa mirada y además de que tenía la sensación de que ese cofre no guardaba nada bueno; abrio la caja de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, respiro muy hondo antes de mirar a su amo. Este parecía divertido de su reacción; regreso su mirada al cofre.

Y bien. ¿te gusta? –

Yo… -porque le hacia esa pregunta, no sabía que decir esto era bueno o malo-

Escoge un objeto – le dijo el rubio y el nervioso asintió, observo lo que este guardaba, y tomo el que objeto que menos peligroso parecía-

Buena elección, estoy seguro que te gustara y a mi más –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa un poco macabra, solo provoco nervios en el azabache-

Qué bueno… que le allá gustado lo que elegí –dijo mientras ponía a la altura de su rostro el pequeño objeto-

¿Sabes cómo se llama? –le pregunto el rubio, el otro negó-

¿pero ya lo habías visto? –

Si-

Ok, este objeto que has elegido se llama cuentas anales, te explicare como se usan- mientras le hablaba, dejo el vaso en la mesa y se puso tras sasuke pegando su cuerpo al de él, asiéndole saber a sasuke, que su erección seguía ahí, este solo suspiro al sentirlo pues al azabache también seguía con su erección aunque ya menos despierta-

Aunque creo que lo mejor es que lo experimentes, ¿quieres que te diga cómo se usa? –le pregunto de forma pausada al azabache, restregando su palo por sus nalgas- ¿quieres saber que se siente? –le pregunto pasando su mano por su cadera, tomando de manera suave la erección del azabache, este gimió, llevo su mano a la boca para callar sus propios gemidos-

No calles sasuke, quiero oírte- y sasuke grito pues paso de un suave tacto a un fuerte apretón en su pene- si eso está mejor –lo soltó y el azabache suspiro, pero no supe si de alivio o de decepción-

Bien, ayer en la noche le hable a itachi, le dije que tomamos demasiado y por eso no te había podido ir a dejar, háblale y dile que te quedaras conmigo- este asintió y busco su celular aun con las mejillas rojas y con las ganas de mas- cuando termines vas a mi cuarto te buscare ropa y nos bañaremos, ambos apestamos a alcohol – termino de hablar y desapareció tras la puerta del cuarto dejando un rato solo a sasuke-

Naruto – dijo quedito y casi con un suspiro-

de repente se sintió aún más nervioso, acaso le había dado a entender que se bañarían juntos, se sonrojo, después se abofeteo, se estaba comportando como una niña, tenía que ser fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, esto es lo que tanto quería, tomo el teléfono y marco a su hermano, acabaría rápido para ir con naruto, con su amo…

espero poder actualizar pronto

mamori anazaki

O_o


	4. Niño bueno

**Hola, traigo el capitulo 4 espero les guste, antes de seguir agradezco a:**

**Guest .- me alegra que te allá gustado la modificación del capítulo 3, claro que ambos sufrirán no hay nada que hacer son un par de tontos; te comento que también estoy en amor yaoi con el mismo nombre gracias por la intención, espero te guste este capítulo. Nos leemos después.**

**Goten Trunks5 .- gracias por comentar, si lees este capítulo espero que te guste y me hagas llegar tus dudas; sé que es raro este sasuke, podrás verlo sumiso y manipulable pero trata de verlo de otra manera con otro enfoque, ama a naruto y conociéndolo jamás daría su brazo a torcer, el se cree la gran caca y quizás lo sea pero en el amor es alguien inseguro, además jamás dejara de ser un vengador y un celoso posesivo es solo que está entrando en terreno desconocido ya lo veras a lo largo de los capítulos, bueno si no me abandones, ji ji ji.**

**Natusky.- no sé qué decirte, no tengo palabras ya nos mandamos mensajes y te puedes hacer una idea de lo que quiero plasmar en la historia; el amor te hace leal, puede ser tan puro, grande sin importar quien sea, el punto es estar con esa persona que te hace feliz que importa si es del mismo sexo o no, si son ricos o pobres, el punto es sentirte bien a su lado.**

**Estoy tan agradecida por la ayuda que me prestas gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo y gracias por ayudarme a presentar un mejor trabajo. Te juro no se qué decir solo gracias.**

...

Entró con pasos lentos a la única habitación buscando y encontrando de inmediato a su amo, le daba la espalda, estaba frente al closet, seguro aun estaba buscando ropa. Le daba pena nombrar así a su mejor amigo; sin embargo, lo amaba y quería estar con él, que mejor que acostumbrar a su mente abandonando la razón llamándole amo de esta forma ya no faltaría tanto a las reglas, había hecho lo que le pidió, habló con Itachi y le dijo que ayudaría al rubio con unos pequeños problemas del hotel, no le dio remordimiento mentir, no si era por Naruto, desde ahora abriría sus brazos a cualquier experiencia que este le ofreciera. Todas esas mujeres y ¿hombres? Quedarían en el olvido.

El muy ingrato de su hermano parecía divertido, le dijo que se la pasara muy bien y que no le molestaría si se perdía por algunos días; se burlaba de él… se vengaría, bueno mejor lo haría después, con el embarazo de Sakura tenía suficiente.

Desde siempre su hermano ha tenido ojeras, sin embargo, desde el embarazo están mas acentuadas, sonrió bien merecido que lo tenía, Sakura lo haría sufrir con sus antojos y cambios de humor. La peli rosa era amiga suya y de Naruto desde primaria, de hecho ella se decía enamorada de él, pero gracias al cielo eso cambio cuando esta conoció a su hermano, después de la preparatoria se casaron y pareció no molestar a nadie la diferencia de edades. Ahora esperaban al futuro o futura líder de la compañía. Habían decidido disfrutar de su matrimonio sin ninguna compañía, sin embargo desde el embarazo se notaban más felices. Su hermano cansado y desvelado era más insoportable cuando le llegaba con algún ultrasonido de su bebe. Se la pasaba días y días mostrándole a él y a todos los empleados la imagen del futuro líder. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de su hermano presumiendo a su esposa y bebe.

-Sonríe Sasuke, al menos mientras puedas – su amo lo despertó con estas lindas palabras dejándole una pequeña sensación de miedo-

- Amo… -le respondió el azabache-

- Ven – le dijo el rubio ahora con una gran sonrisa, los nervios aparecieron en Sasuke- mi ropa te quedara un poco grande pero servirá, yo apesto a alcohol –cuando terminó de hablar, Sasuke ya estaba frente a él, - y tu Sasuke – le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello para olfatearlo, provocando un escalofrió al azabache- tu apestas –el otro se sonrojó, jamás nadie en la vida lo había tachado de sucio o apestoso.

- Debo asearme de inmediato – dijo Sasuke mientras se olfateaba-

- Así es – dijo el rubio mientras lo tomaba del brazo y empezaba a caminar arrastrando al otro.

Cuando este reaccionó ya estaban dentro del amplio baño, seguro que si estaban en un hotel sería en el de los Namikaze y al ser el rubio uno de los dueños seria uno de los mejores cuartos. Este contaba con un espejo de cuerpo completo, una enorme tina, regadera, lavamanos, una repisa donde tenía todo tipo de cosas para uso personal. Había una puerta y suponía que ahí estaba el inodoro.

-Vamos Sasuke que esperas –

- ¿Qué? –pregunto confundido el otro-

-Quítate el bóxer –ordeno Naruto, el otro pareció pensarlo un poco antes de tomar la orilla de la prenda y con muchos nervios empezar a quitárselos.

Quería ordenarle que se apurara; no lo hizo porque le divertía su reacción, es cierto que ya había visto su cuerpo desnudo desde hace horas, bueno con esos malditos calzones, observo cada movimiento que hacía; su corazón brinco de felicidad al ver que aún lleno de nervios se quitaba esa estorbosa tela que lo privaba de semejante imagen; le mostraba todo su cuerpo, no había palabras era hermoso, ese cuerpo sin imperfecciones, esa palidez que lo caracteriza, ese sonrojo que lo hace ver más provocativo aun sin que lo sepa, esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban, ambos se observaban intensamente, sin timidez ni vergüenza y de una forma desvergonzada el rubio sonrió y con descaro bajo la mirada detallando la hombría del otro. En un ataque de pánico y vergüenza el azabache lo privó de esa vista al tapar lo más que podía con sus manos. Enojado el rubio busco esos negros ojos y cuando se encontraron le transmitió su molestia, reconociendo de inmediato el miedo.

-Yo… solo… -el azabache no sabía que decir sabía que el otro estaba furioso-

-Quiero verte, quita tus manos- la orden fue dura y directa, el otro obedeció de inmediato, sin embargo esa mirada azulina seguía llena de coraje-

-Pon tus manos sobre la tina- fue la siguiente orden.

Sasuke trago saliva suspiro hondo y dio la vuelta, camino y puso sus manos sobre la orilla de la tina, dándole la espalda a su amo y quedando en una posición inclinada, escucho sus pasos y volvió a respirar hondo pues presentía que algo pasaría y no sabía si sería bueno, como es que con su inteligencia no podía predecir al rubio, siempre lo ha hecho ¿qué pasaba ahora?

No pudo evitar gritar de sorpresa y dolor ante semejante nalgada, estaba seguro que esa nalga quedaría roja, no pudo pensar y mucho menos replicar ante otra nalgada ahora en la otra nalga. Su respiración se agito de inmediato, es que ese idiota no podía entender que esto era nuevo para él, no sabía qué hacer o como actuar.

-Regla número 3 – dijo el rubio-

- ¿Qué?-

- No me hagas repetir Uchiha- su voz se escuchaba furiosa, pasaron unos segundos antes de escuchar la voz del azabache-

- Nunca negarte nada-

- Yo ordeno, soy tu amo y señor –

- Y yo obedezco – dijo ya un poco más tranquilo – pues soy tu esclavo… amo-

- bien dicho Sasuke – dijo con un tono de voz relajado, el corazón del azabache brincó y se sintió feliz, después de nalguearlo tan fuerte ahora su rubio lo acariciaba como tratando de aliviar el dolor- quiero verte Sasuke…-

Sasuke vio la oportunidad de remediar su falta, soltó la tina le dio la cara a su amo; se sintió aliviado al no encontrar molestia en ese cielo tan azul. No le privaría de ver su cuerpo; es más este cuerpo ya pertenecía a Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto literalmente escaneo de arriba abajo ese cuerpo que llama al deseo, no se negó disfrutarlo, tomo con fuerza esos negros cabellos y los jalo quedando ese blanco cuello a su disposición, beso, lamio y mordió, sintió la mano de Sasuke aferrarse a su cintura, pidiéndole de manera inconsciente, mas.

Suspiros empezaron a brotar del azabache, gimió cuando le succionó uno de los pezones y gritó cuando lo mordió mientras el otro era apresado por esa gran mano, pellizcándolo, masajeando y estirándolo. Lo único que podía hacer era acompañar todos esos movimientos con gemidos y jadeos. Busco a su amo cuando lo dejo de sentir y lo encontró a un par de pasos lejos de él.

-Quítame la ropa Sasuke- y el otro ya no lo hizo esperar, de inmediato se acercó y tomó la orilla del pantalón bajándolo a prisa, arrodillándose para sacarlo por completo. Se aferró a la prenda fuertemente como una forma de expresar sus nervios, su rostro casi rosaba el pene de Naruto, se quedó congelado viendo, un gran bulto se notaba tras ese bóxer, regresó a tierra cuando un par de manos canela tomaba la orilla de este, lo estiraba y lo volvía a soltar –

- ¿quieres ver Sasuke? – Solo asintió, su voz no salía- entonces que esperas, ¿acaso no dije que me quitaras la ropa? –ya no hubo respuesta, las pálidas y temblorosas manos tomaron la orilla de la tela respiro hondo y la bajo de golpe, seguro que si no hubiese retirado un poco el rostro por inercia, esa cosa le pica un ojo-

Y el que se sentía superior por haberle ganado a Suigetsu; hace un tiempo mientras se relajaban en aguas termales ese estúpido aposto a que la tenía más grande que él, perdió obviamente, se burlo tanto de él y no conforme le restregó su victoria frente a la novia de este su secretaria Karin, no suele comportarse así, pero estaba aburrido. Ahora sabia porque decían que era el mejor amante que existe, lo tenía grande, largo y ancho, no podía creer lo que en esos momentos pasaba por su mente, él, Sasuke Uchiha quería… quería probarlo, su temblorosa mano empezó a viajar poco a poco hacia ese trozo, sentía la necesidad de pasar sus dedos por esa longitud, de tocar esos vellos rubios.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Le pregunto el rubio antes de que lograra su cometido-

- yo… -dijo nervioso al ser descubierto-

-contesta – exigió divertido-

- yo… quiero tocarlo – rojo así es como el azabache estaba-

- no – Sasuke lo miro parecía rogarle con la mirada – no lo has ganado Sasuke – le dijo el rubio acariciando esos cabellos que tanto le gustaban, parecía un padre negándole un dulce a su hijo por portarse mal, en verdad que el azabache no se reconocía así mismo, aceptando la voluntad del rubio y bajando la cabeza de esa forma tan sumisa-

- no te pongas triste Sasuke, si haces lo que te digo podrás hacerlo – y ahí estaba otra vez ese cariñoso padre dándole ánimos a su indefenso niño - ven – le dijo el rubio ofreciéndole su mano; mano que el moreno no dudo en agarrar, se paro y su amo lo condujo a la regadera.

Se estremeció cuando el agua fría le cayó pero no se quejó; Sasuke sería un niño bueno. Después de un rato el rubio tallaba su cuerpo suavemente, se sentía feliz, toda esa pena, esos nervios, ese miedo todos esos malos sentimientos se esfumaron. Después de un rato lo terminó de asear y ahora era él quien bañaba a su amo, lo hizo con tanto cuidado y tanta devoción, detallando libremente ese cuerpo, encontrando lunares y cicatrices que nunca había visto. Cuando terminó se sintió recompensado al ver su sonrisa y no esos ojos llenos de coraje.

-Muy bien, Sasuke– y la sonrisa marca Uchiha por fin apareció y al segundo desapareció - sin embargo, te faltó algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Por qué no limpias bien aquí– dijo señalando su aun presente erección- parece limpio, pero es mejor estar seguros- el otro asintió y casi de inmediato se arrodillo frente al rubio-

Sasuke fue un buen niño, a los niños buenos siempre se les premia, observo un par de segundos su recompensa, se acerco mas quedando a unos milímetros de este; colocó sus manos en la cadera de su "papi" saco la lengua pasándola justo por la punta, sintió un pequeño temblor, busco el rostro de "papi" y parecía animarlo con esa mirada y esa sonrisa, regreso su mirada a su premio y sin esperar mas, abrió la boca y metió lo mas que pudo, escucho un gruñido y quiso retirarse más una gran mano en su cabeza lo detuvo, aun con ese palo dentro de su boca busco ese cielo, sintió una descarga recorrer su pene, "papi" tenía la boca entre abierta y los ojos brillosos.

-Continua, no he dicho que pares- dijo el rubio y el azabache asintió, lento pero seguro así eran los movimientos de Sasuke, a veces sentía atragantarse, ese pene golpeaba su garganta de forma tan salvaje.

Estaba dando el 100% y se sentía feliz; podía oír claramente los gruñidos y los suspiros, en otras circunstancias habría dicho que esto era asqueroso, ahora en lo único en lo que su cabeza pensaba era en hacer feliz a "papi", además de que su premio era delicioso, su sabor era suave y su olor fuerte. Excitante así se sentía, ahora sabia de lo que se había perdido desde que rechazó al rubio, ahora sabía que no podría alejarse aunque quisiera.

Se asusto cuando lo alejo tan bruscamente de su premio, busco su mirada con miedo, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo?, fue tomado bruscamente de su brazo derecho, de un segundo a otro sintió el frio suelo en su espalda, y al segundo lo olvido al sentir esos labios devorando salvajemente los suyos, no dudo en corresponder, una batalla de lenguas empezó, trato de alejarlo cuando no alcanzaba a respirar, el pánico lo invadió, cuando pensó que moriría feliz a causa de esos labios, el rubio se separó un poco y él busco aire de inmediato, jadeaba y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-Creo que ya he esperado por mucho tiempo – la voz de su rubio era tan ronca, sus ojos tenían un gran destello y su maldita voz que no salía, solo le quedo asentir.

Empezó a sentir tantos besos, caricias y pellizcos por todo su cuerpo; su respiración era inestable, el lo torturaba nuevamente, se había posesionado de sus pezones, después de un rato llevo su mano a esa mata rubia tratando de alejarlo, el dolor había llegado, sus pezones ya estaban rojos e hinchados por tantas mordidas y pellizcos, cuando Naruto se alejo pensó que tendría un respiro pero no. Empezó a besar y lamer sus costillas y su estomago; después su lengua parecía querer violar su ombligo y el no hacía más que jadear y revolver aun mas esos rubios cabellos, quería participar pero se sentía tan débil.

No supo cuando, no pensó, solo sintió la boca de su amo devorar su pene. Era lo más placentero que había experimentado en su aburrida vida, se sintió morir cuando sintió que le succionaba parecía querer quitarle la vida, cuando empezó a recibir suaves mordidas su garganta ya no callo, sus gemidos ahora eran gritos; sus ojos se abrieron del susto cuando su boca fue invadida por los dedos de su amo.

-Mójalos bien Sasuke- dijo Naruto dándole un poco de descanso al trozo del mencionado- empezaré a prepararte –

Y ahí estaban otra vez sus nervios y miedos, el momento había llegado. Cerro sus ojos y empezó a pasar su lengua por esos dedos, sus mejillas seguían rojas y su respiración empezaba a controlarse; esos largos y gruesos dedos abandonaron su boca; a pesar de saber lo que seguía no puedo evitar brincar cuando sintió uno de sus dedos tocar su entrada.

-Parece tan estrecho- le dijo el rubio-

- Naruto, aaaah…. –gimió Sasuke de inmediato se llevo la mano a la boca- amo… -dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos-

-ya te he dicho que no quiero que te calles, tus jadeos y gritos son tan excitantes Sasuke… -le dijo para después pasar su lengua desde la base hasta la punta del palo y este le regalo uno más de sus gemidos-

- Amo… yo nunca-

- shuuuuuu, yo sé, Sasuke, seré lo más cuidadoso que pueda, pero no te prometo alivio. Esto te dolerá un poco – el otro asintió nervioso y volvió a cerrar los ojos dando así su consentimiento, -

-aaaaaaaaaaah – gritó Sasuke, primero había metido una parte de ese dedo con cuidado fue incomodo pero soportable, de un solo movimiento termino de meterlo fue rápido y doloroso; las lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en esa noche sin estrellas-

- Pasará, ya lo verás –

Suspiró cuando el rubio empezó a devorar nuevamente su pene, y ese dedo empezó a entrar y salir al mismo tiempo que su pene entraba y salía de esa boca. Después de un rato adiós dolor y hola nuevamente placer; se sentía en las nubes al menos hasta que lo bajo de golpe con un segundo dedo pero ahora el dolor fue menor y se pasó luego. Sus hermosos ojos negros brillaban, su boca abierta luchaba por atrapar aire, gemidos salían de su boca. Trato de levantarse y alejarse ante la invasión del tercero mas una gran mano sobre su vientre lo impidió regresándolo a su lugar.

Un dedo fue doloroso y placentero después; el segundo, lo bajo del cielo y lo volvió a subir; pero ahora en tres, 3 malditos y enormes dedos dentro de su culo eso era demasiado, sus jadeos y gritos eran de puro dolor, su cuerpo no resistiría mas.

-Vamos Sasuke tu puedes- lo animó el rubio, no quería ver dolor en ese rostro, era tan estrecho, tenía que dilatarlo o lo lastimaría aun mas.

Escuchó la voz de su amo, cerró sus ojos buscando la forma de alejar el dolor, las caricias en su vientre y nuevamente esa lengua acariciándolo empezaron a tranquilizarlo y por tercera vez volvió al cielo, ese placer volvió, la felicidad y unas mariposas en su estomago lo empezaron a invadir. El placer aumento mucho más, si tenía que pasar por todo este dolor y sentir ese placer solo seria por su rubio; nadie podría tocarlo como él, nadie…

-más… - eso era lo que su cuerpo necesitaba -

-lo que desees – le respondió el rubio.

Sus dedos se movían mas a prisa y cada vez que entraban, Sasuke soltaba un nuevo grito, se retorcía en el suelo por tanto placer y una gran corriente recorrió su columna; su vista se nublo, su cuerpo cayó como un costal de papas, su cuerpo temblaba y después de unos segundos y con un gran esfuerzo busco la mirada de su amo, lo que vio lo paralizó, este le sonreía cálidamente pasando su lengua por sus labios mientras algo espeso salía por la comisura de sus labios hasta escurrir por su quijada; sentía morirse, acaso eso que escurría era… no, qué vergüenza, con sus manos cubrió su rostro, como fue capaz de hacer eso, empezó a lamentarse hasta que una gran mano tomo las suyas alejándolas de su rostro.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, me gustó –se sonrojó mas por lo dicho y nuevamente azul y negro se encontraron – eres delicioso –se acerco y beso tiernamente al azabache y el otro le correspondió olvidándose por completo de su vergüenza, al separarse, Sasuke tragó duro nuevamente esa mirada y esa sonrisa perversa aparecían otra vez.

- Ahora me toca a mí, Sasuke –le susurro al oído- te joderé tan duro que no podrás levantarte, mucho menos caminar –

Sasuke sintió miedo de repente, le amaba y no deseaba otra cosa que pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma, pero sentía que en verdad cumpliría con su palabra, que tontería, estaba seguro Namikaze Naruto siempre cumplía lo que prometía. Pobre Sasuke Uchiha no sabía en lo que se había metido.

...

**Espero les allá agradado, como en cada capítulo he dado lo mejor, he dado mis ganas, he agotado mi imaginación y también he dado mi tiempo. Es por esto que quiero que todos sepan porque es justo que Natusky me ha ayudado en esta actualización y que deseo que lo sigua haciendo si no es mucha molestia. A corregido errores y detalles del capítulo, este capítulo ha sido trabajo tanto mío como de Natusky, yo deseo que les allá gustado.**

**Así como le he dicho a ella les diré a todos mis lectores que tratare de actualizar los viernes, y si en dado caso no se pueda será por cuestiones mayores que necesitan de mi entera disposición, pero les juro que no abandonare hasta terminar. Gracias y nos leemos después.**

**Mamori anazaki**

**O_o**


	5. Perfectos

**Importante: quiero que sepan antes de empezar a leer que este capítulo esta creo yo un poco fuerte, sin embargo espero que capten lo que quiero transmitirles. No solo es sexo, es amor aunque suene cursi.**

**Agradezco a Natusky, compañera que me está ayudando a corregir mis errores para poderles brindar un buen trabajo, lamento no haberte dejado dormir. Gracias por la ayuda.**

Sus dedos se movían mas a prisa y cada vez que entraban, Sasuke soltaba un nuevo grito, se retorcía en el suelo por tanto placer y una gran corriente recorrió su columna; su vista se nublo, su cuerpo cayó como un costal de papas, su cuerpo temblaba y después de unos segundos y con un gran esfuerzo busco la mirada de su amo, lo que vio lo paralizó, este le sonreía cálidamente pasando su lengua por sus labios mientras algo espeso salía por la comisura de sus labios hasta escurrir por su quijada; sentía morirse, acaso eso que escurría era… no, qué vergüenza, con sus manos cubrió su rostro, como fue capaz de hacer eso, empezó a lamentarse hasta que una gran mano tomo las suyas alejándolas de su rostro.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, me gustó– se sonrojó mas por lo dicho y nuevamente azul y negro se encontraron – eres delicioso– se acerco y beso tiernamente al azabache y el otro le correspondió olvidándose por completo de su vergüenza. Al separarse, Sasuke tragó duro nuevamente esa mirada y esa sonrisa perversa aparecían otra vez.

- Ahora me toca a mí, Sasuke –le susurro al oído- te joderé tan duro que no podrás levantarte, mucho menos caminar –

Sasuke sintió miedo de repente, le amaba y no deseaba otra cosa que pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma, pero sentía que en verdad cumpliría con su palabra, que tontería, estaba seguro Namikaze Naruto siempre cumplía lo que prometía. Pobre Sasuke Uchiha no sabía en lo que se había metido.

...

Ya no puedo más… Sasuke – dijo el rubio y su voz sonó mas ronca y sensual que nunca, el azabache no se quejo, no replico solo era un títere que hacia lo que su amado titiritero deseara –

El rubio le tomo el tobillo derecho y empezó a deslizar su gran mano hasta su pantorrilla, la subió hasta dejarla sobre su hombro y con la otra mano separo sus piernas buscando comodidad para poder acomodarse, poco a poco acerco su hinchado pene a esa pequeña entrada, sintió el temblor en el cuerpo de su amante cuando sus partes tuvieron contacto. Tenía que controlarse, todo su ser le pedía entrar rápido y duro, un ansia animal es lo que habitaba en su cuerpo, hacerlo suyo como tantas veces ha soñado.

Pero lo amaba, esta sería la primera vez del azabache y aunque no estaba seguro de poder soportar llevar las cosas con calma daría su mejor esfuerzo, al menos trataría de darle tiempo a que se acostumbre a él.

Lentamente empezó a adentrarse en ese lujurioso cuerpo, veía en su rostro el dolor, la angustia, el miedo y los nervios, se sintió un enfermo desquiciado por el placer que experimentaba al identificar perfectamente cada sentimiento, se sentía poderoso y seguro de poder tenerlo por toda la eternidad. Era egoísta porque si le dijeran que moriría en ese instante y que se iría directo al infierno y si en sus manos estaba el destino de Sasuke, entonces se lo llevaría al infierno con él. Lo que sentía era más claro que nada, el amaba a Sasuke pero sentía miedo de amarlo a tal grado, porque sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que este le pidiera si con eso conseguía un poco de su amor.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro y lo observo, desaparecieron sus carnales y salvajes deseos, con ver sus ojos vidriosos y lagrimas correr por sus mejillas llego el arrepentimiento y al parecer el azabache lo intuyo, aun con el dolor e incomodidad lo acerco a él y lo beso tiernamente, el rubio le correspondió después de unos segundos y todo volvió a la normalidad.

En medio del beso el rubio percibió el leve movimiento de Sasuke, empezó a moverse poco a poco, al azabache corto el beso soltando de inmediato un jadeo de dolor y placer. Naruto tuvo la más hermosa vista de su vida, de los labios del azabache escurría una fina línea de saliva, su boca estaba abierta tratando de capturar aire al tiempo que su pecho se movía rápidamente, su cuerpo se arqueo, sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojos cerrados mientras lagrimas marcaban su mejilla.

Trato de seguir con ese lento ritmo, hubiesen estado un poco mas así si no hubiera escuchado ese grito lleno de placer al haber llegado más profundo, esos pozos negros se abrieron y toda cordura en el rubio desapareció, el deseo lo invadió ya no pudo soportar más, tomo con fuerza la pierna del chico para tener apoyo sin importarle lastimarlo y dejarle sus dedos tatuados en su blanca piel, salió por completo de él para entrar de un solo golpe… rápido, duro, salvaje y hasta un poco cruel así fue la estocada.

El azabache se sintió invadido no solo en cuerpo, si no en alma, un sentimiento lo embargo, uno indescriptible pero parecido a la desesperación, como esa sensación de ser empujado a un abismo obscuro al cual no se le ve fin y es que no creyó posible sentir un amor así por el rubio, era tan grande que el miedo lo invadió. Después de esa estocada llegaron más como esas o hasta más fuertes, su cuerpo tenía la misma reacción de antes solo que ahora no había dolor, era puro placer. Un diluvio, eso parecía caer de sus ojos, ahora comprendía que tan profundo era su amor por el rubio, ahora sabía con exactitud que si le faltara se volvería loco, su vida no tendría sentido. En definitiva si él no estaba moriría de soledad y locura.

Regreso a la realidad gracias al dolor, nuevamente el rubio torturaba cruelmente sus pezones sin detener sus salvajes embestidas, su garganta ya le ardía, sin embargo seguían saliendo gritos, jadeos y palabras indescifrables.

Lo intentó, realmente que lo intentó, pero Sasuke no se lo ponía fácil, era demasiada tortura verlo de esa forma y no tomarlo como deseaba. Al diablo con la gentileza, empezó a empalarlo como tanto quería cruel y salvajemente, capturó nuevamente esos rojos pezones, y que si terminaba con un terrible dolor de cadera por tanta fuerza ejercida al menos no sería el único.

Todos decían que era un pervertido como su abuelo y lo hacía feliz. Le gustaba su vida y le gustaba su fama de Casanova. Con todo lo que le había enseñado la vida, la experiencia y su abuelo, podría brindarle el mayor placer que alguien pueda brindarle al azabache, nadie lo tocaría como él. No, nunca nadie tocaría a su amado, mataría por él, Sasuke era suyo.

De un momento a otro el rubio se detuvo y Sasuke no supo si rogar por más o aprovechar para capturar aire y estabilizarse un poco. Sus pensamientos pararon al ver lo que el rubio veía, esos negros ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, su mano inconsciente mente fue a dar al pecho de su amante como queriendo alejarlo. Es que era demasiado.

Esos ojos zafiros se abrieron de asombro al ver tan maravillosa imagen; quitó por un segundo la mirada de ese hermoso y delicioso pecado, su cuerpo se detuvo y quedo embobado. Veía el espejo, no… veía lo que se reflejaba en el, perfecto fue lo que pensó el rubio.

En el gran espejo podía verse claramente esos dos cuerpos unidos, ambas pieles con una ligera capa de sudor. El azabache tenía gran parte del cuerpo enrojecido, marcas por doquier, una de esas estilizadas piernas sobre el hombro del otro, esa mano canela sobre uno de sus pezones, el rostro del azabache reflejaba el asombro y la vergüenza. La mirada del rubio parecía perdida, de un momento a otro ese azul pareció tomar un tono rojizo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en ese varonil rostro.

¿Ves eso Sasuke? – la pregunta trajo de regreso al otro –

¿Qué? –

Mira, ¿acaso no ves la perfección? – le pregunto nuevamente-

Ambos regresaron la mirada al espejo y después de un rato el azabache capto el punto, ambos se acoplan al otro, siempre ha sido así, uno era el sol el otro la luna, el negro y el blanco, el alegre y el aburrido. Eso es lo que les daba chispa a sus vidas. Naruto sin él sería como un violento huracán fuera de control, y él sin Naruto tan solo sería una roca. Una roca rodante sin destino, sin sueños, sin esperanza… no había nadie mejor para Naruto que él, así como no había nadie para él mas que Naruto, esa era la realidad separados no tendrían equivalencia y juntos hacían la perfección.

Somos perfectos … - susurro el azabache –

Claro que fue escuchado por el rubio, regresó nuevamente a la realidad al sentir como su amante lo paraba, lo hacía caminar hasta quedar frente al espejo. Se sonrojó al ver con más detalle lo que el rubio había hecho con su cuerpo, como su cuerpo reaccionaba al de otro, su pene estaba erguido y duro; entre sus dedos se acomodaron los de Naruto para ponerlos sobre el espejo, dejándolo inclinado dándole todo en bandeja de plata.

Así es Sasuke, tu y yo somos perfectos juntos -

Suspiros empezaron a salir del azabache, el otro había empezado a besar y lamer su cuello sin soltar sus manos. Después de un rato nuevamente los gemidos y gritos inundaban el baño. Cómo era posible que las embestidas fueran más fuertes y profundas.

Ni el mismo se había visto de esta forma en toda su vida, no quería, pero los jadeos, suspiros y gritos salían de su boca sin poder acallarlos, su maldito cuerpo se inclinaba y acomodaba buscando la forma para que el rubio entrara más profundo, que lo llenara. A pesar del dolor, deseaba que sus fuertes manos siguieran torturándolo; sin embargo, no quería que soltara sus manos.

Se asusto un poco cuando su cuerpo fue aprisionado de esa forma tan dura, estaba literalmente hablando estampado en el espejo, sus pies apenas y rosaban el suelo, sus manos fueron liberadas, pero sus cabellos fueron apresados por una de esas grandes manos halándolos tan fuerte, sacando muecas de dolor, su amo mordía su cuello una y otra vez sin dejar de penetrarlo de esa cruel manera. Y a pesar de todo, se asombraba de sí mismo, Sasuke Uchiha, el gran y más orgulloso Uchiha deseaba estar de esta forma por siempre.

Naruto… mas… -le susurro en tono de suplica –

Y nuevamente, el Namikaze lo sorprendió dándole más placer y dolor, había tomado tan fuertemente su pene sin detener sus arremetidas, lo masturbaba al ritmo de las embestidas, sentía tanto dolor por la presión y la velocidad. Sentía que perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento. Sintió mariposas en su estomago y supo que faltaba poco para terminar y por los gruñidos del otro supo que también estaba en la misma situación.

Sintió felicidad y dicha al llegar por segunda vez, sin embargo, supo que no fue solo por su orgasmo si no porque el rubio se vino con él, llenándolo con su esencia, parecía que se quemaba por dentro. Después de unos momentos, sintió como el otro salía de su cuerpo y lo soltaba, su cuerpo sin un gramo de fuerza solo se deslizo por el espejo hasta quedar en el suelo. Trató de buscar al rubio, encontró sus pies y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban empezó a subir la mirada memorando ese cuerpo esculpido por dioses, recorrió sus fuertes piernas, admiró ese pene ya un poco dormido, sus testículos y esos vellos rubios, inconscientemente se relamió los labios, obligadamente siguió su recorrido viendo su plano y trabajado abdomen, sus anchos pechos junto con esos pequeños botones, sus anchos hombros, su largo cuello, su fuerte quijada, esos apetitosos labios, esa fina nariz, por unos segundos se detuvo en sus hermosos ojos y al final su rubio cabello.

Se dejo caer totalmente, su cabeza golpeo con el suelo, por fin su poca fuerza lo había abandonado, escuchó como su amo le hablaba pero el cansancio era enorme, parecía que hasta había dormido sus sentidos. Cerró suavemente los ojos.

Le había parecido genial ver ese lujurioso cuerpo deslizarse por todo el espejo hasta llegar al suelo, su corazón brinco al notar que el otro lo inspeccionada, su deseo apareció nuevamente al ver como el otro se relamía los labios y la ternura llego cuando sus miradas se conectaron, se notaba el cansancio y dolor en Sasuke. Por más que quisiera una nueva ronda le dejaría descansar; al fin y al cabo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, por que el azabache ya jamás se alejaría de él, no se lo permitiría. Se preocupó al escuchar el seco golpe que se dio el otro, se agacho a verlo.

¿Sasuke estas bien? – preguntó retirando unos mechones de ese bello rostro –

Naruto … -dijo suavemente y sin abrir sus negros ojos –

Tranquilo, descansa –

Naruto … te quiero… - después de eso, el azabache se sumergió en la obscuridad y la inconsciencia –

No pudo ver el resultado de sus palabras, el rubio quedo impresionado. Jamás el azabache le había dicho que lo quería ni siquiera como amigo, es mas ni borracho. Después de unos segundos el rubio sonrió.

Claro que me quieres, teme – apareció nuevamente esa sonrisa y después un destello apareció en sus ojos – y pronto me amaras… -

Tomo entre sus brazos al azabache tan delicadamente como si temiera que se quebrara en pedazos, camino y salió del baño para acomodarlo en su cama con toda la paciencia del mundo demostrando su amor y devoción. El también se sentía cansado, después de descansar podrían seguir, solo tenían que recuperar fuerzas. Se acostó al lado del azabache rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos, olió su delicioso aroma antes de cerrar los ojos, sonrió de felicidad había tenido la mejor sesión de sexo salvaje de su vida con la persona que amaba y todo apuntaba a que al azabache también le había gustado. Tomó las sabanas cubriéndose a ambos y después de un rato quedo profundamente dormido abrazando posesivamente a Sasuke.

Era una imagen de foto, ambos cubiertos por esa delgada sabana, el rubio abrazando al otro y ambos con una pequeña sonrisa, la mejor imagen del mundo pensarían ambos si se vieran.

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? Yo espero que sí, alguna recomendación, reclamación, duda, queja háganmela saber, gracias por leer y que se la pasen bien.**

**Yo se que les prometí que trataría de que los capítulos estuvieran los viernes y hasta ahora creo que he cumplido, es tarde pero sigue siendo viernes aquí en México, las 11:55, por 5 minutos pero sigue siendo viernes ji ji ji.**

**Nos vemos después.**

**Mamori anazaki**

**O_o**


	6. Ramen

**Importante: **primeramente quiero agradecer a todas las personas que comentaron el mi fanfic de "Caballero". Muchos me han pedido una segunda parte, en lo personal a mi me gusto como quedo, si la inspiración me llega pues trabajare en el siguiente capítulo.

Agradezco a Natusky, compañera que me está ayudando a corregir mis errores para poderles brindar un buen trabajo. Gracias

Espero les guste y gracias a todas las personas que me leen y más a las que me regalan un reviews.

oOoOoO

Abrió sus azules ojos y se cerraron nuevamente, la luz del cuarto no era fuerte pero si lo suficiente para lastimar un poco su vista; los volvió a abrir, tomo el reloj de su mesita de noche y vio que eran las 3:30 de la tarde, se sentía un poco cansado sin embargo sus tripas reclamaban por sus alimentos, su estomago se sentía y estaba vacío, anoche no bebió mucho sin embargo mucho o poco es alcohol y no es bueno para la salud aunque a él le encante, en la mañana solo había tomado un vaso de leche, su estomago tenía todo el derecho de rugir y de dolerle por falta de alimento.

Se dejo caer en la cama, volteo el rostro y sonrió, podía ver esa blanca espalda y ese azabache cabello, tomo la sabana y la levanto un poco, aprecio y gravo en sus recuerdos la imagen de ese hermoso culo; pego su trabajado pecho a esa preciosa espalda, olio el aroma del otro, un temblor lo invadió al acomodarse y sentir como su pene tocaba ese culo. El azabache se quejo pero no despertó y el rubio se pregunto si sería conveniente empezar con la segunda ronda. Seguro qu horas de descanso deberían de ser suficientes.

Recordó que en la mañana el azabache había escogido uno de eses lindos instrumentos de su cofre de tesoros. Se levanto con prisa y corrió por él. Tan veloz como un rayo regreso y en sus manos traía las cuentas anales. Tomo las sabanas que lo privaban de tan buena vista y las quito rápido, se sorprendió que el azabache no se despertara. El muy cabron seguía durmiendo de lo lindo, si que tenía el sueño pesado, estuvo a punto de despertarlo pero se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

Empezó a poner al azabache boca abajo, por un segundo se sintió mal, habían tantas marcas en su cuerpo y ya empezaban a tomar un color purpura, sin embargo sonrió esas marcas las había dejado él y con eso se borraba toda culpa. Por más que lo movió no se despertó y se alegro pues podría hacer lo que quería sin interrupciones. Acomodo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, tomo sus caderas y se dio el gusto de bajar sus manos lentamente tocando todo lo que podía, abrió las piernas del azabache lo mas que se pudo, no puedo aguantar, empezó a reír, veía el cuerpo del azabache en esa posición le recordaba a sus amadas ranas, la rana más hermosa que podría ver en su vida, parecía una hermosa rana preparándose para dar un gran salto.

Corrió a su closet, hizo mucho ruido ya sin miedo de despertar al azabache, sabía que este no despertaría ni aunque se pusiera con un tambor. Encontró lo que buscaba y regreso con el azabache, en sus manos tenía un frasco de lubricante, vacio un poco en su mano, tomo las cuentas y les unto.

- Pobre sasuke… – dijo divertido el rubio –

En cuanto las cuentas estuvieron listas subió a la cama y se poso entre las piernas del azabache, se relamió los labio al ver esa pequeña entrada un poco irritada, estaba roja, no lo pudo evitar acerco su rostro y su lengua degusto ese manjar, aun dormido el azabache soltó un suspiro, no muy contento se alejo de él. Se unto lubricante en los dedos de su mano derecha, cuando termino aventó el frasco y acerco su dedo índice al hoyo del azachache, este tembló al contacto, estaba tan calientito y ese dedo tan frio, aun así no despertó, pero gimió cuando el dedo entro, su negra ceja tembló y su boca se abrió y capturo aire.

El rubio sonrió, como era posible que el azabache no despertara teniendo un intruso dentro de el, feliz de la vida comenzó el saca y mete. Solo se escuchaban suspiros y ronroneos, poco después el dedo medio también quiso participar, solo un gruñido había sacado el azabache, en verdad que tenía el sueño pesado, el rubio trago saliva sasuke era tan estrecho, como deseaba sacar sus dedos y meter mejor su palo, seguro que con el si despertaría.

- Haaaa… - suspiro – para mí esto es una gran tortura – dijo dramáticamente el rubio -

Todo estuvo bien hasta que se le ocurrió empezar a abrir sus dedos como si se tratara de unas tijeras, al momento el azabache grito y abrió los ojos de golpe, quiso levantarse pero naruto se lo impidió. Su mano libre ejerció presión en su cabeza tumbándolo de nuevo. Sin dejar de penetrarlo con sus dedos el rubio decidió hablarle, el azabache parecía asustado.

- Tranquilo, soy yo sasuke -

- Naruto… - apenas y lo escucho el rubio, sasuke sentía ardor en su garganta apenas y le salía la voz, mas sin embargo empezó a gemir, en ningún momento lo había dejado de sentir, sabía lo que le estaba haciendo, se calmo un poco –

- Ponte en cuatro – le ordeno el rubio después de un rato –

El deseo había aparecido en el azabache, cegado por las ganas empezó a acatar la orden, le estaba costando su cuerpo le dolía como jamás, sentía un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, aun así logro ponerse en cuatro, sus rodillas y manos temblaron mas se forzó a aguantar y no caer. Jadeaba y respiraba escandalosamente no podía calmar su respiración, tan bien que estaba durmiendo. No es común despertar de esta forma aunque si placentero y quizás para algunos enfermo.

Sentía su cabeza tan pesada la dejo caer sin parar gemir, sus ojos ya estaban vidriosos, esos dedos ya no lo lastimaban aunque no dejaba de sentirse incomodo pero muy rico, parecía resbalar fácilmente en su interior; a cada segundo la velocidad de las penetraciones aumentaba, al igual que sus gemidos, su rostro estaba rojo y su mirada parecía perdida.

Que feliz estaba Naruto, el azabache ya no contradecía nada, cada orden que le daba las seguía o trataba de seguir al pie de la letra, se entregaba por completo a él, quería escuchar mas. Sin avisar introdujo un tercer dedo; sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y un ansia lo invadió. Qué imagen tan hermosa.

En cuanto el tercer dedo entro, el azabache grito o quiso hacerlo, su boca se abrió pero tenía su garganta muy lastimada no podía gritar como quería, su cabeza se alzo viendo muy borroso el techo gracias a las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, de su boca abierta saliva salía libremente, asiendo un recorrido por su quijada, garganta hasta caer a la cama, después de un rato su cuerpo se acostumbro a los intrusos y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Las penetraciones se hicieron más rápidas y profundas, se le hizo tan morboso el ruido que asían los dedos al entrar y salir de su ano, lo peor del caso es que lo excitaba aun más.

- Mas… - susurro sasuke-

- Pareces un niño consentido sasuke, ¿acaso no te enseñaron a pedir las cosas? – le dijo al oído el rubio –

- Por favor –le rogo –

- Mejor – le respondió -

Sentía que se volvería loco, como era posible que con solo 3 de sus dedos lo hiciera tan feliz, su cuerpo a pesar del dolor no dejaba de gozar, empezó a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de las embestidas, después de un rato no aguanto y se desplomo en la almohada. Sus caderas seguían alzadas, su espalda estaba arqueada, sus brazos hacían el intento de incorporarse nuevamente pero no lo lograba, con cada intento volvía a caer, apretó fuertemente sus puños a la almohada se sentía tan impotente, unas traicioneras lagrimas empezaron a salir y su amo lo noto y pareció comprender, para terminar de joder el rubio paro dejando sus dedos dentro de el.

- Tranquilo sasuke – se le oyó tan cariñoso – es normal que no tengas muchas fuerzas, a lo mucho habrán pasado 4 horas de la primera ronda y contando que fue tu primera vez es comprensible –

- No lo hagas, no pongas excusas –

- Ya… ya – le dijo acariciando sus cabellos –

- Sigue… -

El rubio entendió los sentimientos del azabache, con más cuidado empezó nuevamente a mover sus dedos, sasuke suspiro.

- No lo hagas – le dijo sasuke –

- ¿hacer qué? –

- Prefiero el dolor, la angustia y la desesperación antes que la lastima –

- No es lástima, es cuidado –

- Pues no lo hagas, no soy una niña –

- Sé que no eres una niña –

- Ni tu ni yo queremos este ritmo, si quieres ser delicado entonces busca una chica –

- Sasuke… - susurro el rubio, después de unos segundos sonrió, o el vendito orgullo Uchiha, como lo amaba , saco sus dedos y el azabache se quejo –

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto sasuke volteando el rostro como pudo para ver al rubio –

- Tu a mi no ordenas sasuke, recuerda tu posición cuando estés en mi cama - sabiendo que el azabache lo veía se metió los dedos a la boca, le encanto la expresión de su amante, se sorprendió demasiado y se sonrojo aun mas, en acto de vergüenza hundió su rostro en la almohada -

- Si amo… -

- Bien, ¿recuerdas esto? – le pregunto el rubio enseñándole las cuencas, sasuke lo vio y lentamente asintió –

- En esos momentos los escogió por que parecían inofensivos, pero ya no estaba tan seguro, la cuenta era de metal y cuenta con 10 bolas con un anillo en el extremo. Ya se imaginaba como lo usarían, los nervios lo invadieron.

- pues es hora de que lo uses –

- Pero eso no va a entrar – dijo sasuke – no me cabra –

- Claro que te cabra – dijo el rubio seguro –

- Por dios santo, son 10 malditas bolas, ¿Cómo va a entrar eso en mi culo? –

- A mí qué me dices, tu lo escogiste –

- Si pero… -

- Nada, ya les he puesto lubricante, solo flojito y cooperando – el azabache asintió –

- ¿Qué hago? –

- Nada, todo lo hare yo, solo levanta mas las caderas, ábrete lo mas que puedas y disfruta – el azabache hizo lo que le dijo –

- Bien, aquí vamos sasuke –

El rubio tomo la primera esfera y la puso en la entrada de sasuke, este tembló, la bola estaba fría. Con la ayuda de su dedo índice presiono la bola, poco a poco entro.

- Ah… - jadeo sasuke, las esferas no eran más gruesas que 2 de los dedos del rubio pero aun así, se sentía incomodo y frio – ahhhh – sonó entre grito y jadeo, el maldito rubio había dejado caer las esferas, por el peso jalaban a la que estaba dentro, eso le molesto un poco –

- Dobe – quiso sonar enojado pero no lo logro, reunió la poca fuerza y logro incorporarse un poco –

- Sasuke, no me hables así – le dijo el rubio con un tono caprichoso – te castigare –le dijo firme – aunque te vez tan lindo, solo te faltan unas orejitas y serias un sexy gatito -

- Pero que… -el azabache no termino de hablar, otro grito había salido de su garganta, volteo a ver al rubio, en esos negros ojos había enojo mesclado con deseo, el muy miserable había metido otra esfera sin avisarle y rápidamente – porque no me has… haaaa… - y nuevamente lo había hecho, sus manos empezaron a temblar y su boca nuevamente se abrió a buscar aire –

El rubio no volvió a hablarle, parecía un niño feliz jugando con su nuevo juguete, con cada bola que metía sentía su corazón brincar, su pene estaba tan duro como una roca y como no estarlo, las pocas palabras que decía el azabache no se entendía, desde donde estaba podía escuchar su respiración alterada y sus incontrolables jadeos y suspiros, sentía los temblores de su cuerpo, le daban ganas de aplaudirle cada vez que las bolas chocaban entre ellas dentro de el ; en su sexta bola el azabache se derrumbo, ya no pudo sostenerse, todo su cuerpo temblaba, hacia el intento de incorporarse pero fallaba y caía.

- Ya… ya no… ya no cabe ni una… mas –

- Pero que dices, claro que caben, mira aun hay espacio – y sin duda ni lastima metió cruelmente 2 de sus dedos – el azabache grito y sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas, con sus 2 dedos dentro jugaba y movía las esferas –

- Para… no… sigas –le rogaba el azabache –

- Esto querías sasuke – la voz de naruto se escuchaba diferente grave y ronca– decías que no eres una chica, no seré delicado ni cuidadoso –

Sasuke no volvió a pedirle que parara, su orgullo estaba ante todo, era una tortura al que lo sometía, después de un rato poco le importaba el dolor o que lo lastimara solo quería mas, naruto saco sus dedos y siguió con la séptima bola, poco después llego la octava.

Se sentía lleno, en verdad su cuerpo rogaba piedad, era una tortura sentir como cada bola que entraba movía a las demás buscando acomodarse, sería más fácil si las bolas fueran de plástico u otro material suave, pero al ser de metal chocaban, se sentía raro, muy frio, escalofríos lo invadían cuando estas se rozaban o chocaba, soltó un ruido extraño como un quejido cuando la novena bola entro, parecían querer llegar a su estomago, sin querer lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Naruto era un demonio, de verdad no tenía piedad.

- Falta una mas sasuke – su voz parecía feliz – la ultima - como pudo el otro asintió –

Sus dedos se pusieron pálidos por tanta presión al apretar la almohada, la decima bola no quería entrar, el cuerpo del azabache estaba en un estado deprimente; su cuerpo tendido sin señales de vida más que los temblores, su rostro era todo en cuento de terror sus ojos entrecerrados, hinchados, rojos y opacos, su boca abierta cayendo saliva de ella, su nariz roja y unos mocos se empezaban a asomar, sus mejillas rojas y con un decorado de lagrimas, una foto de esas y tendrías Sasuke Uchiha en tus manos por toda la eternidad.

- Relájate sasuke o no entrara – vio como el cuerpo de su amante empezaba a calmarse – bien hecho ahí va – toco la última bola con su dedo, empezó a presionar hasta que entro -

- Que buen trabajo hemos hecho sasuke –

- Si… -

- ¿te duele mucho? –

- Solo no me muevas y estaré bien – dijo el azabache –

- Pues lo siento sasuke –

No le dio tiempo de nada, el azabache solo sintió como lo giraba, soltó un lastimero quejido. Vio como el rubio bajaba de la cama y se ponía al lado y le brindaba una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

- Tengo hambre – sasuke lo miro como si de repente le hubiese salido un tercer ojo –

- Vamos sasuke, no hemos comido nada desde ayer, en la mañana solo me tome un vaso de leche y tú no tomaste nada, se me antojo un ramen – le dijo mientras caminaba y se detenía en la puerta para voltear a verlo, el azabache se sonrojo, podía ver todo ese cuerpo musculoso en todo su esplendor, totalmente desnudo, su pene parecía señalarle la pared, estaba bien parada –

- Párate sasuke, ¿qué esperas? ¿acaso crees que el ramen se hará solo –

- Sabes… en estos momentos no es precisamente hambre lo que tengo – le respondió lastimeramente el azabache – pero ve y come tu ramen –

- Claro que comeré mi ramen, pero antes tienes que preparármelo –

- ¿estás loco? no puedo moverme –

- Claro que puedes, te aseguro que si lo intentas lo logras -

- No puedo prepáratelo tu – al momento se arrepintió de lo que dijo –

El rubio parecía enojado, esa sonrisa desapareció ahora estaba serio y con el entrecejo fruncido. Vio como caminaba con pasos largos y fuertes a su dirección, no le dio tiempo de nada, lo tomo del brazo con fuerza, seguro le dejaría moretón, lo levanto y bajo de la cama, al final lo aventó y quedo tendido boca abajo en el suelo, el se quejo por la brusquedad además de buscar aire desesperadamente, en momentos así es cuando llegaba a sentir un poco de miedo por el rubio.

- Ahhhhh… - un fuerte grito soltó sasuke cuando sintió como el rubio empezó a presionar cruelmente con sus fríos pies sobre su ano provocando que las cuentas llegaran más adentro –

- Tengo mucha hambre, deberás – dijo de forma dulce el rubio –

- Bas… basta… - rogo sasuke, mas el rubio no paro al contrario levantaba su pie y lo bajaba rápidamente inclinado, de esta forma los dedos de su pie parecían penetrar al azabache –

- Está bien… - dijo y de inmediato el rubio paro –

- Ok, apúrate – dijo le dijo mientras caminaba y le abría las puertas a su compañero –

Sasuke como pudo y aguantando la vergüenza por estar totalmente desnudo empezó a levantarse; le costó pero lo logro, cuando estuvo de pie respiro hondo, levanto orgullosamente la quijada y como un bebe pequeño, empezó a dar sus primeros pasos sin caerse aunque sus piernas le temblaban mucho, llego a la puerta y sin ver al rubio paso de largo, Naruto está feliz todo le parecía divertido, poco a poco el azabache llego a la cocina con una mueca de dolor, era horrible caminar con esas cosas dentro. Empezó a buscar el maldito ramen de su maldito amo; cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, lo abrió y le echo todo lo que le tenía que poner, lo metió al microondas y le dio al botón. El ruido del microondas termino con el silencio. Lentamente volteo; se sonrojo el maldito, el estúpido y miserable de naruto estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta del cuarto con los brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – le pregunto –

- Tu – sasuke se enojo, estaba por responderle – tendrás que aprender a cocinar ramen, sabes que los amo y los caseros son mi debilidad –

- Monstruo come ramen – el rubio rio y a sasuke lo invadió un montón de mariposas en su estomago, supo de inmediato que al igual que Naruto el también tenía una debilidad; las sonrisas del rubio, no todo el rubio era su debilidad –

- Despertó en un segundo con el ruido del microondas, se volteo y con cuidado saco el ramen; camino despacio dejándolo sobre el mesón de la cocina, de inmediato el rubio empezó a caminar, el azabache se puso nervioso, otra vez esa sonrisa picara aparecía.

- Huele bien – le dijo acercando su nariz a su amado ramen – dame ahhhh…. –le dijo el rubio abriendo la boca –

- ¿Qué? –

- Que me des de comer sasuke, deberías ir con el doctor, no queremos que te quejes sordo –

- Escuche lo que dijistes, dobe –

- entonces dame de comer – dijo el rubio abriendo nuevamente la boca –

- eres un inútil, ¿ni comer solo puedes? – dijo enojado el azabache tomando un tenedor empezando a tomar del ramen –

- oye… claro que puedo comer por mi cuenta, ¿pero por que hacerlo yo si estas tu? – le pregunto como si las cosas que decía el azabache no tuvieran sentido, este solo gruño y le acerco el tenedor – ¿es que quieres que me queme? – re pregunto reprobatoriamente, el azabache rodo los ojos acerco el ramen a su boca le soplo para después ofrecérselo al rubio, quien feliz abrió la boca y empezó a comer –

- ¿tú no vas a comer sasuke? –

- No –

- ¿por qué? Yo puedo convidarte de mi ramen – las cejas del azabache empezaron a temblar rápidamente, el cabeza hueca estaba acabando con su paciencia –

- ¿acaso quieres que engorde? –

- ¿Me estás diciendo gordo? – le pregunto pareciendo ofendido –

- No – contesto de inmediato el azabache, se arrepentido al ver la sonrisa en el rubio – pero seguro que pronto lo estarás –

- Que malo – dijo con puchero el rubio mientras una de sus manos se hacía camino hasta llegar a su trasero, sasuke soltó un suspiro y un jadeo –

- Seguro que aun con unos kilitos de más seria irresistible – le dijo al azabache al oído, mientas sus dedos tomaban el anillo de las cuentas, sasuke solo tembló –

- Ahhhh… - dijo el rubio abriendo la boca, sasuke sonrojado tomo mas ramen y lo llevo a la boca del rubio –

en cuanto alejo el tenedor soltó un gemido mas fuerte que el anterior, se sobresalto al momento en que el rubio jalo y saco una de las 10 bolas, estuvo a punto de caer pero se sostuvo con una mano de los hombros de su amo mientas respiraba con un poco de dificultad.

- Ahhh… - dijo el rubio, con mucho esfuerzo se enderezo y nuevamente le dio de comer – al final jalo y le saco una bola mas, cerro sus negros ojos y un fuerte sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, su boca aun abierta atrapaba aire y su pecho se movía rápidamente –

Lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza al azabache eran ruegos; rogaba porque su tortura, su deliciosa tortura acabara rápido, en otras circunstancias podría pedir mas pero ahora se sentía sin fuerzas y su cuerpo le seguía doliendo horrores. A quien sea que le allá rogado le escucho pues el ruido de un celular empezó a sonar. Vio como el rubio gruñía y quitaba la gran mano de su trasero, lo asía aun lado y caminaba hasta tomar el bendito y maravilloso celular.

- Bueno – respondió de mala manera el rubio –

- Yo no te inculque malos modales jovencito – escucho el rubio –

- Lo siento mama, no sabía que eras tú –decía el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa –

- Esa no es escusa – le regaño kushina –

- Lo siento… -

- Que no vuelva a pasar –

- Si mama –

- Bueno, te hablo para invitarte a comer –

- No puedo, estoy ocupado – dijo el rubio mirando de reojo al azabache –

- Nada puede ser mas importante que nuestro preciado ramen – dijo histéricamente kushina –

- No… pero no puedo – por su tono de voz, su madre noto el sufrimiento de su hijo –

-Nada, puede ser más importante que el ramen; santo dios Naruto - el rubio con unas lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos solo asintió, pues sabía que cuando su mama le invitaba ramen, era en ichikaru y era uno especial para ellos y con las porciones que quisiera –

- Sasuke – fue lo único que dijo el rubio, el azabache brinco en su lugar al escuchar su nombre mientras trataba de controlar su respiración –

- ¿Sasuke? – pregunto kushina y solo escucho un aja de su hijo – entiendo… ¿ya es tuyo? – pregunto de lo más normal –

- Mama…. No empieces – dijo el rubio olvidando que el azabache estaba con él -

- Solo te diré que tu padre y yo ya estamos aquí y ya hicimos el pedido; ¿Por qué no traes a sasuke? - el rubio volteo a ver a sasuke y sonrió -

- Buena idea mama, en una hora estoy ahí – le dijo feliz el rubio –

- No – dijo kushina – si en media hora no estás aquí, ¿entonces para que vienes? – el rubio se quedo ido, su madre amaba el ramen tanto como el –

- Noooo… en 30 minutos estaremos ahí – colgó rápido, corrió donde el azabache y lo tomo de los hombros, por la cara de susto sasuke pensó que algo malo había pasado –

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto al rubio –

- Era mi mama –

- Si de eso ya me di cuenta –

- Nos ha invitado a ichikaru – el azabache rodo los ojos, conocía perfectamente ese lugar, el rubio se la vivía ahí –

- Entonces ve, yo me quedare a descansar – dijo el azabache –

- No, mi mama te ha invitado –

- Pues dile que me tuve que ir, que paso algo en la empresa y tuve que regresar –

- Sasuke, a Kushina Uzumaki Namikase no le puedes decir no – dijo el rubio nervioso –

- Oh por favor Naruto –

- Ten – dijo el rubio ofreciéndole su celular – márcale y dile que no iras –

- ¿Le tienes miedo a tu madre? – le pregunto entre divertido y sorprendido –

- Pero por supuesto, como se nota que solo has visto el lado bueno de mama – dijo el rubio desesperado jalando sus cabellos –

todos decían que Naruto era la viva y joven imagen de Minato Namikase pero todos concordaban que en carácter era igual a Kushina, el azabache trago saliva, ha escuchado las historias de la Habanero sangriento, es cierto siempre ha visto a la señora Kushina tranquila, es más una que otra vez la ha alcanzado a escuchar enojada sin embargo cuando lo ve, lo trata muy bien y pareciera esfumarse su enojo, hasta lo trataba mejor que a sus hijos, le decía que era tan hermoso como su amiga Mikoto, si hasta el genio y afamado Minato se ha visto con miedo disfrazado de nervios. Estaba bien prefería conociendo solo a la amable y cariñosa señora Kushina.

- Está bien, vamos… pero debes prestarme ropa – le dijo el azabache –

- Claro – dijo el rubio corriendo a la puerta de su cuerpo, paro y volteo a verlo – pero apúrate, tenemos 30 minutos para estar con ella – después de eso el rubio desapareció y se empezó a escuchar mucho ruido dentro –

El azabache llevo sus manos a las bolas y las toco, las sentía mojadas y frías. Trago duro, las soltó y un escalofrió lo invadió, no debió soltarlas así, volvieron a jalar a las demás, como quería ese rubio idiota que se apurara si todavía tenía esas cosas adentro. Con cuidado y lentamente empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto, llego a la puerta y se recargo en el. Esto era muy difícil.

- Naruto – dijo el azabache, mientras se adentraba al cuarto –

- Uhhh – escucho del rubio, mientras buscaba en su closet ropa para ambos –

- Naruto –

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sin voltear a verlo

- Naruto – grito desesperado –

- Me vas a matar sasuke – dijo volteando a verlo – ¿qué quieres?

El azabache sonrojado y nervioso, señalo con su mano su tracero; el rubio trato de entender y cayó después de unos segundos, sonriendo y caminando, poniéndose tras de sasuke.

- Te lo sacare, relájate – el azabache asintió, cerro los ojos y espero, pasaron varios segundo y no pasaba nada, nuevamente el coraje apareció –

- Que pasa… - la frase quedo incompleta, las palabras fueron sustituidas por un fuerte grito, sus rodillas no lo resistieron y cayó pesadamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y cayeron por sus mejillas al instante –

- Lo siento sasuke, tenemos prisa – una enormes ganas de matar invadieron al azabache, ese hijo de… de la amable señora Kushina le había jalado de una sola todas las bolas –

- Maldito – dijo con la voz entrecortada – me vengare –

- Si si si lo que sea sasuke, después me preocupare por eso, además ¿piensas que estoy feliz? Mira lo que has hecho – el azabache miro lo que el rubio le señalaba, por un momento se alegro de que la erección del rubio estuviera a ese grado, podía ver su pene bien parado, duro y hasta con pre semen –

- Ojala se te caiga – le dijo con una de esas sonrisas marca Uchiha, escucho los pasos del rubio, lo vio agacharse para estar a su altura y tomarlo de la quijada –

- Si a mí se me cae, a ti también se te caerá – el azabache no pudo responder, solo gruño por la forma tan dura en la que el rubio le tomo el pene, uno que por cierto no estaba en mejor estado que el del rubio -

- Duele… - dijo quedito sasuke y con los ojos entrecerrados –

- Lo sé, duele si quiera pensar que algo así podría pasarme, ¿te imaginas si se me callera? Quien te cojeria si ya no lo tuviera – el otro jadeo cuando el rubio le soltó -

- Te prometo que al regresar, empezaremos y terminaremos, te recompensare por dejarte así – le dijo sonriente el rubio, acercándose al oído de su amante – no descansaremos, te la meteré por la boca y tocara tu garganta… -le susurraba a l oído – te la meteré por el culo tan fuerte, no podrás sentarte por días… pero rogaras porque te lo vuelva a hacer… te enseñare todas las posiciones que conozco… tengo en mente un par de ideas… - se separo del azabache solo para verlo con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas – imagínate la noche de sexo duro y salvaje que tendremos… - le decía rozando sus labios –

Inconscientemente el azabache abrió un poco la boca, esperando ser besado por el rubio, pero nada, un par de segundos más y abrió los ojos poco a poco, maldito… ese estúpido ya no estaba frente a él ahora le daba la espalda, enseñándole su buen formado y moreno culo mientras se ponía una camisa.

- Apúrate sasuke, si nos tardamos no alcanzaremos ramen –

Sasuke lo miraba como asesinándolo, en verdad él se vengaría… ese maldito bastardo estaba jugando con él; nadie… nadie juega con Sasuke Uchiha, _nadie más que el, _esa palabras empezaron a sonar en su mente. Se decidió a vestirse con un notable sonrojo, agradecía que el rubio estuviera ocupado como para notarlo. Era vergonzoso que tu propia mente te traicionara.

OoOoOoO

Sin falta aquí esta; viernes 15 de marzo del 2013. 9:45 pm.

Espero les allá gustado, dejen reviews no sean malas, nos vemos el próximo viernes.

Mamori anazaki

O_o


	7. Okaasan

**Importante: primeramente quiero agradecer a todas las personas que comentaron el mi fanfic de "En la obscuridad". Tratare de actualizar en cuanto pueda; la verdad he estado muy ocupada pero saben que no abandonare, a ver si puedo actualizarla mañana o pasado.**

**Agradezco a Natusky, compañera que me está ayudando a corregir mis errores para poderles brindar un buen trabajo.**

**Espero les guste y gracias a todas las personas que me leen y más a las que me regalan un reviews, me agregan a favoritos y demas.**

**oOoOoOoOoO**

-dobeeeeeeeeeeeee… - gritaba Sasuke que era jalado por el rubio que corría por las calles de Konoha –

- Apúrate sasuke; llevamos 5 minutos de retraso – decía el rubio sin dejar de correr mientras arrastraba al pobre azabache –

Sasuke iba enojado; ¿que si iban retrasados?… no era su culpa si no de él, iban a buena hora pero el maldito dobe decidió terminarse el ramen que le preparo antes de salir; según él era pecado dejar un ramen a medio terminar. Pensó que irían en auto al restaurante pero no, cuando salieron del departamentito supo 2 cosas:

1.- no estaban en el hotel de los Namikase como había pensado, era un departamento bien ubicado que pertenecía al rubio como a unos 15 minutos en auto de "Kyubi".

2.- estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de Ichikaru, lo que lo tenía confundido. El ha estado con naruto en el Ichikaru; entonces por qué el atolondrado no le había dicho que tenía un departamento cerca de ahí.

Las cejas de Sasuke estaban fruncidas claramente enojado; no había escusa, el tubo que haber sabido eso desde el momento en el que el rubio lo obtuvo. Nunca le comento nada, el seguía pensando que vivía con los señores Namikase y que cuando este se pasaba de copas se iba a uno de los cuartos del hotel o se quedaba con una de sus amiguitas, el ultimo pensamiento lo incomodo. Volviendo al punto, ¿Acaso ya no le tenía confianza?... eso lo entristecía, parece que los días en los que se contaban todo habían quedado muy lejos. Regreso a la realidad al chocar con algo duro. Se separo de ese algo y se sobo la nariz; miro al frente y su pecho se lleno de una extraña sensación al ver la ancha espalda del rubio. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto había crecido tanto? Se sonrojo al apreciar y detallar ya con ropa esos anchos hombros, esa gran espalda y por lo que sintió y vio hace unas horas atrás bien trabajada. Se obligo a desviar la mirada debía tranquilizarse no era ninguna colegiada. Era penoso pensar eso, ¿por qué pensaba esas cosas si él no era una chica?

-Hola Hikari – sasuke despertó al escuchar la voz de Naruto y una incontrolable ganas de golpear al rubio lo lleno, este idiota le sonreía de esa forma tan… tan sexi… a una linda mesera de cabello castaño; esperen… ¿en qué momento llegaron a Ichikaru?... ok, estaba muy mal –

- Hola Naruto-kun, que alegría verte – ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Quién diablos se creía esa niña? ¿Por qué demonios ese par de imbéciles se seguían sonriéndose? Se preguntaba el azabache mientras respiraba hondo para poder controlarse y no hacer un escándalo en el local –

- también me da gusto Hikari… ¿y dime ya pensaste en lo que hablamos la ultima vez? – pregunto inocentemente el rubio mientras la chica se sonrojaba, asentía y agachaba la mirada –

- cuando tengas tiempo hablaremos y te diré lo que pienso y lo que he decidido – le decía la chica tímidamente aun con la mirada en el suelo, pobre Sasuke si las cosas no paraban se volvería loco y tal vez hasta le daría un ataque de histeria –

- me parece muy bien… - de repente tanto el rubio como la chica escucharon un carraspeo, voltean para encontrar al azabache quien lanzaba dagas envenenadas a ambos con la pura mirada; claro que la chica ni se dio cuenta solo sonrió y al rubio pareció divertirle, era imposible no notar los celos y las ansias asesinas de Sasuke –

- Perdón que grosero – dijo el rubio – Sasuke ella es Hikari empleada de Ichikaru, Hikari el es Sasuke mi amigo – por alguna razón el azabache sintió dolerle el corazón cuando lo presento como su amigo, bueno no es que quiera que lo presente como su amante -

- es un placer Sasuke, Naruto me ha hablado mucho de ti – dijo la chica extendiéndola la mano para saludar; hubo un momento muy incomodo para la chica y para el rubio, la mano de ella estaba en el aire y no se veía que el azabache fuera a estrecharla con la suya –

- el gusto es mío – dijo sasuke de forma seca y dejando la mano de la niña en el aire sin importarle la grosería, parecía no notar el gesto de saludo. Después de un par de segundos la chica bajo la mano y rio nerviosa –

- tus padres están esperándote –dijo la chica volviendo su mirada al rubio con sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza –

- gracias Hikari – dijo el rubio, sabía que Sasuke estaba celoso pero de eso a comportarse de esa forma era demasiado, sabía que enojado Sasuke era un maldito pero eso fue muy grosero, la chica se volteo y empezaba a guiar a los chicos –

- ¿Dónde demonios quedo la gran educación de la que tanto se afaman los Uchihas? – le pregunto en susurro con tono de reproche y un toque de decepción al azabache, este solo desvió la mirada, su enojo se había disipado y la razón llego, preguntándose lo mismo que el rubio –

- Sasuke querido – todo volvió a la normalidad entre los dos al escuchar la voz de Kushina a quien ya tenían frente a ellos – que alegría verte – el azabache sonrió mientras recibía un caluroso abrazo por parte de la pelirroja –

- gracias por todo Hikari – Sasuke vio de reojo como la chica sonreía y se retiraba –

- también me alegra verla – dijo el azabache en cuanto la señora lo soltó –

- ven siéntate a mi lado – dijo Kushina tomándolo de la mano y sentándolo en la silla que estaba al lado de la de ella –

- hola Sasuke –

- Buenas tardes señor Minato – respondió educadamente el azabache al rubio mayor –

- Nos alegra verte, ¿cómo está Fugaku? Hace tiempo que nos nos vemos para charlar – dijo Minato y Sasuke desvió nuevamente la mirada y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, Minato Namikase con más de 40 años seguía siendo un hombre apuesto, Naruto era idéntico a el entonces… ¿cuando el rubio menor tuviera hijos será como ellos? se sonrojo por el pensamiento –

- Mi… mi padre está bien; seguro le agradara saber de usted - dijo Sasuke mientras se regañaba mentalmente por el tartamudeo. Sasuke Uchiha nunca tartamudea, pero es que… ¿Cómo hacia la señora Kushina para estar tranquila con ambos rubios? –

La familia Namikase Uzumaki sonrieron; si los 3 integrantes sonrieron es que el azabache se veía tan tierno, tan mono con ese sonrojo, esos nervios y el tartamudeo lo hacían ver adorable.

-Bueno es que ninguno de los dos piensa notar mi presencia – dijo con puchero el rubio menor –Kushina rodo los ojos –

- No eres ningún bebe, siéntate a lado de tu padre –

- No le hagas caso, queríamos verte sabes bien que esa es la razón por la que tu madre te invitado a comer – dijo Minato palmeando la espalda de su hijo en cuanto este se sentó a su lado –

- Mmmm… - dijo aun con su puchero el rubio – y bien ¿ya vamos a comer? tengo mucha hambre – dijo Naruto con los ánimos recuperados -

- pero si te acabas de comer un ramen en casa – dijo Sasuke sin pensar ni medir sus palabras, sacando un chillido de la pelirroja y otra sonrisa del rubio mayor, sonrojándose de inmediato al darse cuenta de su error –

- quiero decir del departamento – corrigió totalmente rojo –

- Pero es que te pasas de lindo – dijo Kushina con corazones en los ojos –

- Mama basta – rogo Naruto –

- Luego dicen que por qué me parece adorable Sasuke-chan – sonrojando más al azabache por lo de chan, generalmente usan ese sufijo en chicas y niños -

- Kushina – hablo con un tono reprendido Minato al ver que su esposa se estaba pasando con el azabache –

- Bueno como sea –dijo kushina ignorando a su esposo quien solo suspiro – Hikari-chan –llamo la pelirroja, segundos después la chica sonriente estaba devuelta y el Namikase mayor noto el enojo en los ojos del azabache al igual que la mueca que hizo, miro de reojo a su hijo quien felizmente empezaba a pedirle de comer a la chica castaña provocando un casi imperceptible temblor en la ceja derecha del Sasuke, sonrió de lado parece que esto sería divertido, cualquiera podría notar el estado en el que se encontraba el azabache… bueno cualquiera menos su amada esposa e hijo, cuando ambos trataban con ramen difícilmente se concentraban en otra cosa –

- En que puedo servirle señora Kushina – es que acaso esa niña conocía a toda la familia de Naruto pensó con enojo Sasuke –

- podrías traer nuestros tazones de ramen, por favor –

- si en un momento – dijo la chica retirandose –

- Y dime Sasu-chan – dijo kushina y ambos rubios rieron nerviosos; era muy notable el temblor en las cejas del azabache quien había cerrado los ojos y respiraba hondo – ¿que hacías en el departamento de Naruto? ¿Acaso… has dormido allí? – el azabache se olvido de su enojo y se sonrojo –

- yo… - trataba de responder pero un maldito nudo en la garganta se lo impedía -

- Mama… ya basta no lo atosigues – dijo Naruto tratando de ayudar a su amor –

- Tu cállate – le dijo la pelirroja mandándole una mirada feroz que provoco que se callara, eso le causa gracia a Sasuke, muy pocas veces lograban callar al rubio -

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Kushina con una gran sonrisa y mirándolo con sus brillosos ojos –

- Es que… ayer nos pasamos de copa – Sasuke estaba nervioso, no es que le fuera a decir que se acostó con su hijo pero aun así era muy incomodo –

- Entiendo; así que decidiste quedarte con Naruto que irte a tu casa –

- Es que me quede dormido y… - malditos nervios pensaba el azabache –

- Que bueno que lo hallas cuidado mucho Naruto – dijo la pelirroja mirando con una sonrisa a su hijo quien solo asintió con su trompita paradita gesto que mostraba que no estaba contento con su madre, pero esta lo ignoro nuevamente –

- los vimos desde que aparecieron por la puerta – hablo nuevamente la mujer mirando a su esposo quien con una sonrisa asintió – Le estaba comentando a Minato que seguro que algo malo te paso, dime ¿acaso mi hijo ha hecho algo indebido o te ha tratado muy duro? –

- Queeee… - casi casi grito por lo que escucho ¿acaso los señores Namikase sabían todo lo que su hijo le había hecho? -

Para nadie paso desapercibido el sonrojo del azabache parecía una cereza y hasta parecía sacar vapor por las orejas, los 3 volvieron a sonreír. Minato sin quitar su sonrisa negaba suavemente, sabía a donde quería llegar su hermosa esposa; pobre de los chicos se habían convertido en la victima de habanero sangriento… bueno más bien pobre del Uchiha.

-Mama ya no lo molestes –

- ¿No te había dicho que te callaras? estoy hablando con Sasu-chan no contigo, por dios a quien le habrás heredado lo impertinente, seguro a mi suegro a quien más si no – dijo sobre actuadamente la pelirroja –

- Mmmm… - dijo Naruto –

- Mmmm ¿Qué? – le pregunto su madre en tono molesto, mientras Minato rodaba los ojos y sonreía, ambos eran iguales, no podían negar que eran madre e hijo – sabes que… - y la frase quedo incompleta al ver nuevamente a linda niña mesera –

- Disculpen la interrupción, lo que pasa es que el señor Teuchi me ha pedido que les diga que el pedido tardara 5 minutos más –

- Mmmm… está bien – dijo la pelirroja, la chica sonrió y regreso por donde vino –

- aprovechare esos 5 minutos, ahora regreso voy al baño – dijo Naruto levantándose y alejándose de la mesa, rumbo al baño. La mesa quedo en un silencio un poco incomodo o bueno así lo sentía el azabache –

- Minato –llamo a su esposo la pelirroja, la mirada de sus acompañantes estaban sobre ella – ve – le dijo a su esposo; el rubio tardo unos segundos en entender –

- Ha sí, yo… con permiso iré al baño – dijo el rubio sonriendo y levantándose para tomar el mismo camino que su hijo, dejando aun más nervioso al azabache –

- Hay que bueno que se fueron – dijo tomando las manos del chico y mirándolo llena de felicidad – ahora si puedes contarme – le dijo nuevamente –

- ¿Contarle qué? – pregunto confundido el chico, la pelirroja rodo los ojos –

- Como que contarme que. Pues que ya me puedes contar que tal se la pasaron tu y mi hijo – el azabache no le respondió en segundos, la pelirroja podía apreciar la cara de susto del chico – oh por favor sasu-chan conozco a mi hijo; se lo… pervertido que es, créeme eso no lo heredo de mi –

- yo… yo no sé… no se de lo que habla señora – dijo Sasuke nervioso –

- por dios… si desde lejos se nota que no han estado dormidos y jugando video juegos -

- Enserio… solo hemos dormido… -

- Sasuke Uchiha – y el azabche tembló en su lugar, de repente un aura obscura cubría a la hasta hace unos segundos dulce señora Kushina; ahora sabia a lo que se refería Naruto con eso de que aun no conocía el lado obscuro de su madre - ¿Acaso crees que soy tonta? Desde que te vi lo note –

- ¿Noto que? – Pregunto Sasuke al borde del colapso –

- Aunque trates de controlarlo, no lo consigues a un 100%; podemos ver ese ligero cojeo, esa casi imperceptible mueca de dolor a cada paso que das, contando el saltito de incomodidad que diste cuando te sentaste, esos celos por la chica mesera y los sonrojos a causa de mi hijo –

El azabache no respondió nada solo abrió los ojos de la impresión, pensaba que nadie notaria su dolor e incomodidad al sentarse. En verdad sentía dolor en su trasero por culpa de cierto rubio, que se veía más fresco que una lechuga. Es que no podía controlarlo; aun le dolía un poco.

- Yo… -

- Que no te de pena, yo estoy feliz con la idea – dijo la mujer recuperando su sonrisa y tomando nuevamente las manos del azabache – querido tus manos están muy frías – le comento con tono preocupado, el otro asintió y trago duro –

- Mejor dime; ¿todo ese dolor vale la pena por la experiencia que has tenido? – segundos y el azabache no respondió, no se movía es mas parecía no respirar, su piel cada vez se ponía mas pálida y sus ojos parecían querer salirse; la señora enarco una de sus cejas y después le sonrió al chico animándolo, el otro suspiro… supo que no había escapatoria y solo asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas – Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa – grito bien emocionada la mujer llamando la atención de todos los comensales –

- que felicidad – chillaba de felicidad – al rato le llamare a Mikoto para decirle que he ganado la apuesta –

- ¿A mi madre? – Pregunto Sasuke y la otra asintió, después abrió sus hermosos ojos negros - ¿Cuál apuesta? –

-la apuesta que hicimos tu madre y yo –

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?... ¿mi madre? – preguntaba sin creérsela el azabache –

- Si tu madre; Mikoto Uchiha y yo hicimos una apuesta hace como… -dijo la pelirroja tomándose el mentón y respondiendo segundos después – me parece que apostamos hace como 12 o 14 años… no estoy muy segura –

- ¿hace 13 o 14 años? Eso es mucho tiempo –

- La verdad sí, que bueno que no nos hicieron esperar más – dijo quitada de la pena –

- ¿Y que apostaron? – pregunto con miedo a la respuesta el chico –

- Tu madre dijo que serias un buen seme y yo le dije que no que serias un buen uke –

- ¿Qué? – pregunto con las mejillas rojas –

- Qué bueno que mi suegro le enseño desde muy pequeño como debe de satisfacer a su pareja – decía la pelirroja a sí misma – ¿por qué si lo hizo verdad? – le pregunto con angustia –

- Yo… -murmuro el azabache sonrojado y la pelirroja sonrió no había mejor respuesta –

- Más le vale –

- Señora… - le hablo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos –

- No me digas así querido, mejor dime okaasan – el otro se sonrojo y bajo la mirada – mmm… está bien aún hay tiempo para que me digas así; mejor te resumiré lo que pasa –

- por favor hágalo – dijo con duda el otro –

- cuando ambos eran pequeños, siempre estaban juntos y tu madre y yo siempre hemos querido emparentar, nos queremos mucho – dijo feliz y el azabache asintió – como tu mami no tubo niñas, decidimos juntar a Dei con Itachi pero estos nos descubrieron y nos hicieron desistir alegando que solo eran amigos y que cada uno tenia novia; Ino desde muy pequeña se intereso en Sai así que no podíamos hacer nada, nos pusimos triste – dijo con puchero la mujer – pero después nos concentramos en ustedes – dijo feliz viendo al azabache quien salto en su asiento del susto – brincamos como niñas pequeñas cuando vimos la chispa entre ustedes, después el problema fue decidir que sería seme y quien Uke – Sasuke se sonrojo –

- Las 2 pensamos que tu eres el más indicado para el papel de Uke, sin embargo Mikoto es tu madre te tenía que dar el beneficio de la duda y sin saber cómo llegamos a la apuesta y eso es todo. No hay nada fuera de lugar –

- Como que no hay nada fuera de lugar; señora toda esta fuera de lugar – dijo Sasuke histérico aunque sin elevar la voz –

- ¿Por qué dices eso?... ¿Acaso no quieres a mi Naruto? – pregunto seria la pelirrojo, el otro se puso nervioso y poco después asintió dejando feliz a Kushina - ¿Entonces cual es el problema? –pregunto sin comprender la mujer –

-¿Cómo que cual?... somos hombres… - grito lo último, para esos momentos los comensales los miraban entre raros, enojados y a uno que otro le parecía entretenida la función, el azabache al darse cuenta bajo su tono de voz - quizás esto es pasajero… -dijo con la mirada gacha y con tono triste – El querrá tener a alguien con quien se pueda casar, con quien pueda crear una familia… -

- Tu le puedes dar todo eso – le dijo la pelirroja sonriente - más adelante pueden casarse, que tiene ser una pareja gay eso no los hace menos hombres, siguen teniendo lo mismo. hay muchos países que ya permiten las bodas entre personas del mismo sexo –

- Está mirando muy arriba señora; Naruto y yo solo somos amantes y solo por una maldita apuesta… -dijo triste y decepcionado el otro – se podría acabar en cualquier momento… -

- ¿Eso quieres? – le pregunto la pelirroja –

- no – respondió de inmediato el azabache –

- Entonces no hay problema –

- pero si lo hay… El tiene mucha experiencia… se aburrirá de mi… - no podía seguir viendo a la mujer así que agacho el rostro –

-Sasuke… - dijo tomándolo de la quijada para verse cara a cara con el - ¿lo amas? – el otro desvió la mirada, se sonrojo y asintió, la pelirroja sonrió -¿se lo has dicho? –

-no, he tratado pero no puedo –

- el te quiere mucho – dijo segura la pelirroja –

- Eso no lo sé –dijo desanimado Sasuke – hace un tiempo me dijo que me quería y yo… yo lo rechace – la pelirroja sonrió con tristeza, ella lo sabía, después de todo había consolado a su hijo, ella le había aconsejado hacerlo o por lo menos le había dicho que contaba con el apoyo de su familia; si el azabache era su felicidad pues bienvenido–

- Tal vez el ya no sienta lo mismo – dijo con temor –

- eso no lo sabes y si no lo intentas no lo sabrás nunca; debes decírselo –

- pero es que me es difícil – le dijo lleno de desesperación el azabache y la pelirroja le tomo las manos dándole su apoyo –

- Si no lo haces tal vez si lo piernas – el otro no respondió solo volvió a bajar el rostro – si dejas que el orgullo y el miedo te dominen lo perderás… -el azabache la miro de inmediato y ella reconoció la angustia en esos negros ojos al igual que el miedo –

- No – dijo con jadeo el chico –

- si – le dijo sonriéndole – si no lo haces ese tiempo terminara y cada quien volverá a su mundo –

- No quiero… -

- Entonces no dejes que se aleje de ti – esas palabras llenaron de esperanza al azabache quien sonrió; una sonrisa pura y limpia –

- No dejare de ese dobe rubio se aleje de mi – dijo decidido el azabache –

- Así se habla, hay que dominar a los rubios… ellos necesitan de alguien que los controle – el azabache asintió con una sonrisa- que les jale las riendas cuando se quieran pasar de listos – el otro asintió repetidas veces – que los castigue cuando anden de coquetos presumiéndole al mundo su hermosa sonrisa – el otro levanto el puño y asintió nuevamente con estrellas en los ojos – tienes mi apoyo –dijo la pelirroja tomándolo de las manos –

- Mi hijo se ha salido del buen camino y solo tú puedes traerlo de regreso – el otro feliz asintió y se metió en su mundo mientras que la pelirroja sonreía por haber logrado su cometido, su hijo la tendría que recompensar muy bien… de cierta forma había ganado un poco de control sobre el azabache, sus savias palabras ayudarían o perjudicarían al parlanchín de su hijo, todo depende de la recompensa… -

- Lo haré –dijo el azabache decido regresando de su mundo soñado – ese idiota no querrá alejarse de mí nunca jamás, kushina lo apoyo sonriéndole –

- Actúa normal ahí vienen - el azabache asintió y ambos se acomodaron de tal forma que cuando los rubios regresaron los miraron extraños –

- ¿A pasado algo? – pregunto nervioso Minato mirando a su esposa –

- No cariño – dijo la pelirroja – todo está muy bien ¿verdad Sasu-chan? – el otro asintió con una sonrisa ya sin esa molestia por qué le allá llamado con ese sufijo – ¿cómo que ya tardaron con el pedido verdad? –Los otros asintieron – Minato ve a ver si Teuchi ya termino –

- Amor; si ya estuviera listo ya te lo hubiesen traído… - el rubio mayor se cayó cuando vio la mirada de su esposa – tienes razón mejor voy a ver… les diré que ya hace hambre –

- Gracias Minato eres muy amable – dijo sonriente la pelirroja –

- De nada – dijo el nombrado nervioso, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su dulce esposa antes de ir por el pedido –

Naruto veía la escena extrañado y no por lo de sus padres; ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. El punto era el azabache; desde que regreso con su padre se ve diferente, algo paso y su madre tiene mucho que ver. Vio como Sasuke observo muy concentrado la escena de sus padres como tomando nota y al final este tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro; un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda no sabía porque pero presentía que algo de suma importancia estaba pasando ahí.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Viernes 22 de marzo del 2013. 11:43 pm.**

**Espero les allá gustado, dejen reviews no sean malas, nos vemos el próximo viernes y muchas gracias por leer hasta mis comentarios.**

**mamori anazaki**

**O_o**


	8. Ying y Yang

**Importante 1:** Hola; mil disculpas por la tardanza, la verdad es que toda esta semana he trabajado como loca. Me he estado levantando a las 2 a.m para ir al trabajo y he regresado a las 6 p.m; llegaba tan cansada que por más que quería no había espacio en mi cabeza para nada. Hoy Salí más temprano y decidí actualizar, espero les guste. No les aseguro poder actualizar el próximo viernes pues me voy de vacaciones mañana y aun no sé cuando regresare, pero en cuanto llegue y tenga tiempo lo hare ya saben.

**IMPORTANTE 2:** Agradezco a los que han seguido leyendo y comentado en "Caballero" y "En la obscuridad" parece ser que ambas han gustado y estoy feliz en cuanto pueda actualizare lo prometo.

**IMPORTANTE 3:** Les cuento que el pasado domingo 24 de marzo del 2013 asiste a la expo La mole en el wtc de la ciudad de México. Una expo dedicada al manga, anime, comics y demás. Asistieron grandes personajes y entre ellos algunos actores de doblaje hablando del español latino como Mario Castañeda (que hace la voz de Goku adulto, Jim Carrey, Bruce Willis entre otros), René García (las voces de Vegeta, Hyoga de cisne, Kisame de naruto entre otros), Eduardo Garzo (Krillin, elmo de plaza sésamo, gaara de naruto, ichigo Kurosaki entre otros) y Ricardo Silva ( quien canta los temas "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" de dragón ball z, 2ª opening de Digimon primera temporada, supercampeones, 1º opening de inuyasha, eyeshiel 21, pokemon entre muchas otras).

Tome fotos y también grave videos y en cuanto pueda la subiré al fecebook. Solo que como fue con mi viejo celular la calidad no es perfecta. La razón de que aun no las allá subido es que el audio de los videos no se escuchan. Se oye como distorsionado y no se entiende nada, si alguien puede ayudarme con esto estaré muy agradecida ya que quiero subirlos para que todos y todas los podamos disfrutar.

**IMPORTANTE 4:** les comunico que se acerca el final de esta historia; tengo planeado uno capítulos más. En cuanto se acabe les hare la segunda parte de "Caballero" que prometí y me concentrare en "En la obscuridad". Espero que hayan leído todo pues es muy importante.

Espero este capítulo les guste y gracias a todas las personas que me leen y más a las que me regalan un reviews, para las personas que me escribieron en el capitulo anterior les comunico que les he respondido por si no han visto y gusta leerlo.

Si alguien quiere mi facebook o correo electrónico en mi perfil aparece. Gracias.

oOoOoOoO

- Bueno querido me encanto verte; si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo – decía Kushina mientras le daba un beso de despedida al azabache quien solo asentía – si necesitas mi ayuda o algún consejito no dudes en llamarme – le susurro al oído la mujer sonrojando al joven –

- Gracias señora - dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada aun con el sonrojo –

- Nos vemos sasuke; me saludas a tu padre y a tu madre – dijo educadamente Minato –

- Claro que sí señor – respondió el azabache con una inclinación, por unos segundos sintió envidia de la pelirroja quien felizmente tomaba amorosamente a su esposo del brazo, no pudo evitar desviar su mirada por un par de segundos a Naruto quien sonreía de esa forma tan suya - muchas gracias por haberme invitado - dijo regresando su atención a los mayores -

- No tienes que agradecer a sido un placer – hablo nuevamente Minato -

- Así es Sasu-chan – ambos rubios no sabían que pensar… hace rato perecía molestarle al Uchiha que le llamara de esa forma y ahora no es que pareciera gustarle pero tampoco parecía molestarle – espero volverlo a repetir –dijo sonriente la pelirroja –

- Será un placer – y ahora Naruto se preguntaba nuevamente que pasaba ahí; Sasuke parecía feliz con la propuesta de su madre y así no se comportaba el azabache -

- Nos vemos cariño; habla con tu hermano que él nos dijo que no fuiste a trabajar – dijo Kushina con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo – aunque ahora que se el motivo se que estuvo bien – dijo desviando la mirada al azabache con un toque picaron que nuevamente hizo sonrojar a este, aunque esto no lo notaron ninguno de los rubios -

- ¿Es que tu hijo no puede guardar silencio? Parece que le pagaran por informar de todo lo que pasa conmigo – dijo después del beso de su madre –

- Deidara solo está preocupado por ti; es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores – dijo Minato con su acostumbrada hermosa sonrisa -

- Bien… bien le hablare al rato –

- Bueno; entonces nos vemos y estense preparados que quizás muy pronto pida repetir – dijo feliz la pelirroja –

- Y no olvides lo que hablamos hijo – dijo Minato y el otro asintió muy serio dejando tanto a la pelirroja como al azabache con dudas –

- ¿de qué hablan? – pregunto la mujer –

- Se-cre-to – le dijo con burla el rubio menor provocando el enojo no solo de su madre sino también de su amante quien solo frunció el seño –Que malo – dijo con un puchero –

- Vamos amor – le dijo su esposo palmeándole la espalda suavemente a su esposa –

- Bien; tu si me lo contaras ¿verdad? –

- Se-cre-to –dijo Minato imitando a su hijo –

- Pues te comunico que hoy dormirás en la sala – dijo la mujer con la ceja fruncida -

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto un poco desconcertado Minato –

- Se-cre-to – dijo Kushina con una sonrisa burlona sacando un lastimoso suspiro de su esposo -

Los 2 más jóvenes sonrieron por la escena que montaban Minato y Kushina, acompañaron a la pareja a la salida; después de unos minutos y otra despedida ambos chicos vieron como los señores Namikase se perdían en su auto de lujo.

- ¿Me lo dirás? – le pregunto Sasuke al rubio –

- ¿Qué cosas? – el otro frunció el seño y el rubio rio nervioso – es que veras… -

**FLASHBACK**

**- Naruto – escucho la voz de su padre tras la puerta del cubículo del baño en el que estaba –**

**- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo el menor mientras se terminaba de arregla para salir –**

**- Eso mismo me pregunto yo – le respondió Minato escuchando solo el ruido del inodoro comunicándole que su visitante estaba por salir -**

**- No te entiendo padre – dijo saliendo por fin y encaminándose al lavamanos –**

**- Aja claro… hablo de Sasuke – su hijo lo miro nervioso dándole la espalda encargándose solo de lavarse las manos-**

**- ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke? – dijo Naruto después de un rato –**

**- Sé que ya no eres un niño – dijo Minato respirando hondo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos – tus abuelos, tu madre y yo te hemos educado bien y sé que lo mujeriego no te quita lo caballero –**

**- El abuelo y madre dicen que tú eras igual en tus tiempos de cazador; claro antes de que el cazado fueras tu – dijo divertido el menor tratando de cambiar el tema –**

**- No lo niego – dijo sonriente y orgulloso el mayor – tu abuelo es un gran maestro y parece no perder el toque con los años – dijo divertido y el menor asintió – además estoy feliz de haber sido cazado por tu madre – el otro asintió –**

**- ¿Aun si mama puede llegar a cargar un humor de los mil demonios? -**

**- Ying y yang – fue lo único que respondió –**

**- ¿Ying y yang? – **

**- Claro hijo – dijo Minato divertido al ver la confusión de su hijo, en momentos como estos regresaban a su mente los momentos de niñez de sus hijos, los niños son curiosos por naturaleza y siendo los suyos Namikase Uzumaki lo eran mas -**

**- No entiendo –**

**- El balance – fue lo único que respondió – tu madre y yo somos como el Ying y el Yang; todos dicen que soy tranquilo, un genio, caballeroso, educado, reservado, sereno y que siempre pienso antes de actuar – su hijo asintió pues había escuchado de otras personas esas descripciones hacia su padre – también dicen que tu madre es lo contrario – Naruto sonrió y volvió a asentir – lo que no saben es que yo necesito de ese remolino rojo para vivir; cada ocurrencia que dice o hace llena de alegría mi existir y hace palpitar de felicidad mi corazon, tu madre es una persona libre e independiente, amorosa con su familia y con las personas que la llegan a apreciar y a conocer tal cual es –**

**- Como la mama de Sasuke – su padre asintió –**

**- Tu madre no tiene tantas amistades por su carácter fuerte y por siempre decir lo que piensa; por eso cuando alguien está feliz a su lado sin tratar de cambiarla llega a ser muy importante para ella; como la madre de Sasuke –**

**- Entiendo – dijo naruto feliz de que su madre tenga una amiga sincera –**

**- Todo en este mundo tiene que tener un balance para estar en armonía; así como yo necesito de tu madre ella necesita de mi- Naruto se sintió feliz por la explicación de su padre -**

**- Muchos quisieran encontrar lo que ustedes tienen –**

**- Afortunadamente tu ya lo tienes – Naruto sonrió feliz pero segundos después su sonrisa empezó a desaparecer poco a poco –**

**- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto su padre –**

**- Sasuke… - dijo en susurro recargándose en el lavamanos y bajando un poco el rostro –**

**- ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke? – no obtuvo respuesta - ¿ustedes ya tienen una relación verdad? –**

**- Somos amantes – respondió el otro alzando el rostro más su mirada parecía perdida –**

**- Amantes… -susurro Minato – ¿el no quiere más? -**

**- el y yo somos como tú y mama; también nosotros somos ying y yang – dijo con una triste sonrisa – pero no estoy seguro de que quiera algo mas –**

**- ¿Acaso no le confesaste nuevamente tus sentimientos? – escucho un gran respiro de su hijo –**

**- No –**

**- ¿Por qué? –**

**- Porque me habría votado nuevamente… -**

**- ¿Y entonces como es que llegaron a este punto? –**

**- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste para animarme a confesármele? – el otro asintió –**

**- Te dije que se lo confesaras y que si eras rechazado te alejaras un tiempo de el -**

**- Sabes bien que me rechazo – **

**- Como no saberlo supe que tomaste hasta caer, algo raro en ti ya que tienes mi misma resistencia con el alcohol así como el de tu abuela –**

**- Si así fue; ese día hable con shikamaru y con sus palabras se me ocurrió la idea de atacar a Sasuke en su punto malo –**

**- Naruto… - dijo su padre con pesar -**

**- Lo amo padre… lo amo y no tenía ni tengo la fuerza ni la voluntad para alejarme de él; ayer llego la oportunidad que buscaba… lo emborrache y después ataque su orgullo – Minato no decía nada solo escuchaba – al final el me propuso ser amantes -**

**- Pero ese no era Sasuke en sus 5 sentidos –**

**- Lo sé; pero… estaba desesperado, desde que le confesé lo que ciento me ha evitado. Ya no salíamos, apenas y tomaba mis llamadas y cuando lo hacía me cortaba rápidamente rechazando cualquier invitación que le hiciera –**

**- Pero eso está mal Naruto – lo reprendió el mayor y Naruto volvió a bajar la mirada –**

**- Tenía planeado alejarme para siempre de el si se arrepentía o si al despertar lo negaba –**

**- Y no lo hizo… - afirmo el mayor –**

**- No lo deje… volví a atacar su orgullo –**

**- Tienes que decírselo – Naruto miro con miedo a su padre –**

**- No puedo – dijo dándole la espalda al mayor recargando sus manos en el lavamanos y bajando la mirada –**

**- Tarde que temprano se lo tendrás que decir; es mejor ahora que no han avanzado mucho –**

**- Se enojara y… y tal vez se aleje de mi – dijo con pesar Naruto –**

**- Una relación con mentiras y sin confianza no avanzara – después de unos segundos el menor asintió -**

**- Tienes razón padre… se le diré y si aun quiere seguir conmigo seré muy feliz y podremos venir a celebrar con un gran tazón de ramen – Minato asintió y le tomo de los hombros expresándole su apoyo –**

**- Claro que si… - ambos se quedaron callados un rato repasando la plática mentalmente cada uno – vamos tu madre no estará feliz que no puedan servir el ramen por nuestra tardanza –**

**- Si… además dudo que Sasuke este feliz con las ocurrencias de mama – ambos soltaron un gran suspiro antes de salir del sanitario –**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

- Dobe… - decía el azabache enojado, llevaba rato hablándole y este no le respondió –

- Bobe… - y nada, podía verse un aura obscura alrededor de sasuke, sus manos estaban empuñadas y su ceja temblaba insistentemente –

- Usuratonkachi… - grito por fin el azabache despertando por fin al rubio –

- Ya te escuche no tienes que gritar – decía naruto con un dedo en el oído –

- Serás… serás… dobe – dijo al final para empezar a caminar dejando el chico a tras quien de inmediato empezó a correr para alcanzarlo y caminar a su lado –

- No te enojes Sasu-chan – dijo burlonamente el rubio enojando aun mas al chico quien lo miro de la forma más dura –

- No me llames así –

- Pero mama te llamo así y pareció no enojarte –

- A tu madre le debe respeto a ti no cabeza hueca – le grito exasperado –

- Ji ji ji ok – dijo feliz el rubio –

- Y no te rías –

- Ok… ya, que genio –

- Ya cállate… - le dijo con tono pesado – además no creas que se me paso que no me quieres decir de lo que hablaste con tu padre -

- Después te lo diré; además ya no te dejare tanto tiempo con mama –

- Mph… - sasuke lo volvió a mirar transmitiéndole toda su furia –

- Ok ya… - dijo el rubio y reapareció en el esa trompita paradita –

Caminaron en silencio rumbo al departamento del rubio; en algún punto del camino el azabache no lo pudo evitar y miro de reojo al rubio. Encontrándolo con su pucherito y esa carita de regañado y le encanto. Le encanto volver a tener el control, no negaba que había disfrutado su papel de sumiso sin embargo siempre ha tenido el control de lo que pasaba en su vida y le era difícil, placentero si pero difícil… tal vez era cuestión de tiempo; a su mente vinieron las palabras de la señora Kushina y una sonrisa arrogante hizo aparición. Hoy le demostraría a ese rubio idiota quien tendría las riendas de la relación porque sí; todo ese rato lo había pensado y ahora estaba más decidido a quedarse con su rubio, si suyo, su rubio… nadie, ni siquiera esa meserita se lo podrían arrebatar o dejaría de llamarse Sasuke Uchiha. El dobe podría tener experiencia en la cama y era una de las razones por las que tenía el control en ese tema, pero en lo demás el seria quien dominaría… con más experiencia y también podría tener el control en el sexo. Desde ahora Naruto Namikase era propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha y se pregunto ¿sería bueno tatuarle el símbolo uchiha en alguna parte de ese trabajado cuerpo? Por qué no, tal vez más adelante le ordenaría tatuárselo. Ante tal pensamiento su sonrisa se ensancho, pero que felicidad.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? pareces un maniático; hasta miedo das con esa sonrisa – dijo el rubio al tiempo que Sasuke lo miraba y le mostraba esa mirada decidida y dominante provocándole un escalofrió y sin saber por qué hasta cierto temor –

- No es nada – dijo inocentemente el azabache – después me das el numero de tu mama –

- ¿de mi mama? – pregunto confuso naruto –

- Si –

- ¿Para qué? – algo le decía al rubio que si le daba el numero seria su fin –

- Eso no te importa me lo darás y punto –

- Pues… -

- Lo quiero – dijo exigente Sasuke –

- Está bien – dijo rápido el rubio – ¿y de que hablaron con mama? – pregunto curioso –

- Se-cre-to – repitió la palabra del día el azabache -

- Que malooooo… - grito Naruto y el azabache sonrió satisfecho-

- Quizás también deberías dormir en la sala – dijo burlón el azabache -

- ¿Qué?... claro que no; una comida con mama y ya estoy cansado – dijo Naruto para después bostezar – ya quiero llegar, acostarme y dormir hasta tarde –

- Si haces eso entonces es seguro que dormirás en el suelo o en el sillón – le dijo Sasuke –

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto con su pucherito -

- Si quieres estar en la cama… créeme que no será para dormir – la voz de Sasuke se oía segura mas sus mejillas habían tomado un calor rosita –

- Ok… - dijo feliz el rubio después de a ver visto el sonrojo en el azabache aun si este volteo el rostro, pues sabía lo que quería decirle con esas palabras –

Sin que el otro se diera cuenta la sonrisa del rubio había desaparecido por unos segundos; no podía pasar más tiempo sin decirle la verdad a Sasuke. Entre más se tardara más duro seria. Pasara lo que pasara el no se alejaría de su azabache tan fácilmente; lucharía aun contra el mismo Sasuke.

oOoOoOoOoO

**Domingo 31 de marzo del 2013. 11:43 pm.**

**Espero les allá gustado, dejen reviews no sean malas, nos vemos el próximo viernes y muchas gracias por leer hasta mis comentarios.**

**Pd. Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.**

**mamori anazaki**

**O_o**


	9. Los consejos de Kushina-sensei

Hola a todos; se que quieren matarme por la tardanza, lo siento T-T he tenido mucho trabajo y he acabado muy cansada pero aquí les traigo la actualización.

Ahora no me dará tiempo de responder a sus reviews por que tengo que irme a dormir para estar al cien mañana en el trabajo pero en cuanto pueda les responderé, espero les guste.

Ah por cierto 2 capítulos mas y terminamos.

**OoOoOoO**

**Las letras en negritas y cursivas son los consejos que Kushina sensei le dio a Sasu-chan.**

Estaba cierto rubio sexy sentado tras un escritorio bostezando sonoramente; unas lagrimillas escapaban de sus azules ojos, su varonil rostro se veía un poco demacrado y su piel estaba muy pálida. Se acomodo sobre su escritorio con la clara intención de tomarse una pequeña siesta mas el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo alerto y trato de poner la mejor cara que pudiera.

- Naruto quiero que… - dijo otro apuesto hombre mayor que el primero; de inmediato se notaba el parentesco rubio, ojos azules, cuerpazo de infarto, sonrisa encantadora y aura llena de luz y deseo… los Namikase si que van regando feromonas por doquier. iba por cuestiones de trabajo pero en cuanto vio al otro guardo silencio y lo quedo viento para después soltar una sonora carcajada – ese uchiha bastardo terminara contigo hermanito – dijo con burla –

- Eso no es gracioso Deidara – dijo naruto sin ánimos dejando caer su rostro en su escritorio mientras su hermano tomaba asiento frente a él -

- Tienes las ojeras más marcadas que las de Itachi y eso ya es mucho –

- No me asustes – dijo el rubio parándose de inmediato y tocándose el rostro –

- Ja ja ja parece ser que ese bastardillo es insaciable – dijo el otro sin la intención de parar –

- Ah… - suspiro el rubio menor – así es… desde la comida que tuvimos con mama a cambiado mucho… -

- ¿Qué tipos de cambios? – pregunto curioso el mayor –

- Como tú lo has dicho insaciable… prácticamente vive en mi departamento ya hasta ocupa más de la mitad de mi closet… - respondió al tiempo que se sentaba -

- Cuidado – dijo Deidara con un toque de preocupación –

- Nada ha quedado de ese tierno e inocente sasuke –

- Sasuke ¿tierno e inocente? Estas de broma ¿verdad? –

- Oyeeeee… sasuke era tierno y muy inocente es solo que pues… pues que… bueno es que es muy tímido y no le gusta que nadie que no sea de su confianza vea esa faceta –

- Si claro lo que tu digas – dijo el otro sin creérselo –

- Bueno el punto es que todas las noches quiere hacerlo –

- ¿Acaso te estás quejando de tener relaciones con tu pareja?... O no tengo que contactarme con el abuelo esto es grave – dijo deidara histéricamente y le ventándose de su silla buscando su celular –

- Oye primero escúchame – dijo el menor, el otro asintió y se sentó nuevamente en su lugar – ese no es el problema… yo amo hacerle el amor a sasuke – el otro asintió y se notaba muy concentrado como analizando cada palabra de su hermano – es solo que en verdad estoy cansado, estamos a finales de mes y sabes que se pone pesado aquí en el hotel y lo peor es que tengo que hacer lo mismo con el bar y mira que la ayuda de shikamaru es muchísima –

- Pero una sesión de sexo te des estresa – dijo el deidara y el otro asintió –

- Claro que lo es pero… ahhh… no es solo una sesión de sexo, son varias –grito el rubio –

- Eso es bueno –dijo Dei sobándose la barbilla –

- A ver te lo explicare de otra manera; Itachi le ha dado a Sasuke "tiempo libre" – dijo el rubio entre comillas – Sasuke está entrando a trabajar a las 2 de la tarde ¿ahora entiendes? – le pregunto a su hermano quien negó – llego al departamento a las 10 de la noche y eso porque me marca al celular para que me apure; casi casi me toma el tiempo, cuando llego luego luego se me lanza… Sasuke Uchiha está abusando de mi cada noche hasta el agotamiento, ni siquiera me ofrece un vendito ramen para recuperar fuerzas , desde que llego hasta altas horas de la madrugada… en las mañanas me saca a patadas de "mi" cama y me manda a trabajar en ayuna, antes de ir a Kyubi tengo que pasar a su oficina a llevarle de comer y a saciar su sed de sexo… cuando está satisfecho me manda nuevamente a trabajar y llegando a casa todo se vuelve a repetir –

- ¿Desde cuándo empezó todo esto? – pregunto muy serio el mayor –

- Pues... –dijo el rubio concentrándose – desde la comida con mama, ha sido la misma rutina por casi dos semanas –

- ¿y aun sigues de pie? –el rubio menor bufo y ladeo el rostro – te diré la razón de todo esto – dijo muy serio Deidara parándose y dándole la espalda a su hermano –

- ¿la razón? –

- Más bien el nombre –

- ¿el nombre? –

- Si el nombre… todo lo que pasa con el bastardo se debe a alguien – dijo el mayor muy seguro –

- ¿a quién? – pregunto Naruto impaciente –

- El nombre de esa persona es – dijo Deidara dándole la cara al menor –

- Aja –

- Es… – dijo dándole suspenso al momento -

- Aja – dijo con un tono temeroso al momento que se paraba nuevamente -

- Kushina Uzimaki Namikase – le respondió viendo muy seriamente a naruto –

- ¿mama? – pregunto confundido –

- Claro; solo a ti se te ocurre llevarlo con mama – naruto parecía analizar la respuesta de su hermano – mama es el demonio –dijo Deidara con un tono de miedo y Naruto trago duro –

- Mama es un demonio… – repitió Naruto y se sentó lentamente en su silla – mama es un demonio – grito histéricamente después de unos segundos parándose rápidamente y jalándose los cabellos con desesperación – tonto tonto tonto – se decía así mismo y Deidara no así más que asentir por lo dicho –

- lo siento – dijo deidara caminando a donde su hermano y expresándole sus condolencias con un apretón en su hombro -

- ahora entiendo – dijo el menor –

- ¿entender qué? –

- El por qué Sasuke me pidió o más bien me exigió el numero de mama –

- Cavaste tu propia tumba –

- Pero… - dijo el menor mas no termino pues la puerta de su oficina se abrió y por el entro el rubio mayor - ¿papa? –

- Eh… si soy yo – dijo Minato mirando raro a su hijo menor - ¿sucede algo? –

- Tu hijo morirá pronto de agotamiento – dijo Deidara con una gran sonrisa –

- ¿morirá? –pregunto Minato adentrándose a la habitación –

- Aja morirá de exceso de sexo – el mayor de los tres los miro raro pero después sonrió –

- Sasuke – dijo seguro mirando a Naruto quien solo asintió –

- Parece que ha tenido contacto con mama – dijo Deidara –

- Si claro – dijo Minato seguro de sus palabras –

- ¿enserio? – pregunto Naruto miedoso –

- Si; se hablan casi diario y como mínimo se ven 2 veces por semana –

- Diablos estas perdido – dijo Deidara mientras negaba con la cabeza y Minato sonreía dándole la razón a su hijo mayor –

- No puede ser – dijo naruto al borde del colapso y el pánico lo invadió en cuanto su celular empezó a sonar y por el tono sabia quien le marcaba; saco su celular y literalmente lo aventó al escritorio como si este le quemara la mano, no paraba de sonar – es sasuke – dijo el rubio tragando duro -

- Ten valor hijo… contesta – le dijo Minato mientras se acercaba a él para brindarle su apoyo –

El menor acerco nuevamente su mano al aparato; se sintió aliviado cuando este dejo de sonar justo antes de tocarlo y se alejo de inmediato. Los otros dos no pudieron evitar sonreír; nuevamente empezó a sonar el endemoniado aparato y los 3 observaban el celular, 2 con curiosidad por lo que pasaría y el otro con rastros de miedo.

- Papa contéstale por favor – pidió Naruto afligido –

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? –

- Solo hazlo –

- ¿y qué le diré? –

- Dile que… que… que Salí a supervisar y se me olvido el celular en la oficina – Minato vio la angustia en el rostro de su hijo mas esas grandes ojeras y decidió ayudarlo; tomo el celular y contesto –

- Si diga… -

- … -

- No; no soy naruto soy minato –

- … -

- Buenas tardes Sasuke – pasaron unos segundos y los otros dos no quitaban la mirada del mayor – claro que si Sasuke yo le digo, cuídate mucho y me saludas a tus papas –

- … -

- Hasta luego – dijo el rubio colgando -

- ¿y bien? – pregunto nervioso Naruto –

- No se oía contento – dijo Minato –

- Señor perfección nunca está contento – dijo Deidara –

- Me dijo que te dijera que ya es tarde y que te esperaba; también dijo que tu ya sabias que hacer –

- O kami-sama – dijo Naruto viendo su reloj de mano para después correr y recoger sus cosas a prisa – ya es tardísimo espero que el restauran donde paso a recoger la comida de Sasuke aun este abierto – Minato y Deidara veían muy entretenidos las vueltas que daba el menor solo alcanzaron a escuchar un adiós antes de que Naruto desapareciera tras la puerta –

- Mama se ha ganado la confianza del bastardillo – dijo Deidara –

- Será mejor que no te refieras así de Sasuke cuando tu madre este presente –dijo Minato y el otro asintió, ambos rubios seguían viendo la puerta –

- ¿vamos a mi oficina? – pregunto Deidara después de un rato –

- Vamos – dijo el mayor y así ambos abandonaron la habitación –

**oOoOoO**

Podría parecer el mismo Sasuke amargado de siempre pero el que lo conocía notaba de inmediato lo molesto que se encontraba; estaba "acomodando" papeles en su escritorio pero sus movimientos eran bruscos y su ceño estaba muy fruncido. No pudo seguir con su "trabajo" por que escucho el teléfono el cual contesto casi de inmediato.

- ¿Qué pasa Karin? –

- El señor Namikase acaba de llegar – la voz de la chica se escuchaba nerviosa –

- Dile que pase – dijo el azabache y colgó sin dar tiempo de nada a la chica, casi de inmediato la puerta se abrió y por ella entro el rubio –

- Hola teme – dijo con aparente felicidad el rubio, trago duro al ver la expresión del azabache – te he traído tu comida Sasuke – dijo ofreciéndole un paquete, como no recibió respuesta lo dejo en el escritorio –

- ¿Por qué no has contestado el celular? – la voz de Sasuke parecía de ultratumba –

- Eh… lo que pasa es que… fui a supervisar unas cosas del hotel y se me olvido el celular en la oficina pero en cuanto llegue papa me dijo –

- Hagamos de cuenta que te creo – dijo el azabache parándose y empezando a caminar lentamente hacia el rubio, si ya de por si estaba nervioso ver esa forma de caminar del uchiha lo ponía peor, parecía una hermosa pantera caminando o más bien asechando a su presa –

- He… tu comida está bien caliente como a ti te gusta – dijo el rubio tratando de distraer al azabache –

- Se me fue el apetito – dijo sasuke poniéndose frente a este acercando su mano lentamente para acariciar el rostro del rubio quien solo entrecerró los ojos - yo también estoy bien caliente… como a ti te gusta – le dijo al oído para después besar o más bien rosar los labios del otro –

- Sasuke… -susurro el rubio – hoy no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo – dijo el rubio mientras su corazón parecía quererse salir de su pecho y más cuando el otro se alejo un poco para verlo a los ojos; varios segundos pasaron y esa fue una total tortura para Naruto –

- No deberías trabajar tanto – le dijo sasuke con una falsa careta de preocupación – te vez muy pálido y cansado – el otro trago duro algo le decía que esto no pintaba nada bien – ven tienes que descansar un rato – hablo tomando las manos del moreno guiándolo a su pequeña sala, del lado izquierdo de su escritorio -

Naruto se dejo hacer; para que negar aun cansado y todo nunca podría negarse a una buena sesión de sexo con su azabache. Una fuerte mano sobre su pecho lo empujo y callo de inmediato sobre uno de los sillones; le pareció tan sexy la escena que le brindaba su sasuke, este se sentó sobre sus piernas muy pegado a su ingle con sus piernas abiertas y a cada lado de las suyas. Esas pálidas manos viajaron a su camisa y la empezaron a desabotonar lentamente.

Poco a poco sasuke retiro la prenda del rubio observando con hambre ese gran pecho el cual empezó a acariciar y besar ya sin esos nervios o miedos de su primera vez, mientras el rubio ponía sus manos en esos negros cabellos y empezaba a soltar uno que otro suspiro que motivo más al otro.

El rubio reclamo los labios del azabache quien gustoso los acepto; Desde un inicio fue un beso salvaje y hambriento. Sasuke empezó a subir y bajar creando unos toscos roces con sus miembros los cuales se pusieron duros casi de inmediato.

- Ah… - suspiro el azabache separándose del rubio sin dejar de balancearse ahora agarrándose fuerte de los hombros del rubio para tener apoyo –

- Sasuke… - gimió el rubio –

El rubio hizo a un lado el cansancio y se abalanzo contra Sasuke besando ese pálido cuello, bruscamente le quito la camisa y busco desesperadamente tener entre sus labios esos lindos botones; los lamio, succiono y mordió mientras sentía como el azabache jalaba fuertemente sus rubios cabellos. No supieron cómo pero en cuestión de nada estaban prácticamente desnudos; las descaradas manos Naruto viajaban de allá para acá y Sasuke no hacía más que jadear.

Era tan difícil para Sasuke estar lucido y mantener el control cuando del rubio se trataba; sabia que tenía que calmarse eso era lo primordial eso le había dicho Kuchina-san.

"_**sasu-chan la calma ante todo; será difícil pero habrá que aguantar y cuando el este perdido y a tu disposición entonces podrás hacer lo que te plazca, el estará a tus pies y hará lo que tú quieras, sabrá quien tendrá el control y no se molestara en tratar de quitártelo. No hará nada… nada que tu no le dejes hacer".**_

En contra de sus propios deseos se alejo del rubio quien lo miro confundido y necesitado; y como no si ese pene parecía asfixiarse entre tanta ropa, seguro deseaba estar dentro de otro lugar que entre los pantalones.

- Sasuke… - susurro el rubio con intenciones de levantarse pero el azabache no lo dejo, lo empujo y este quedo nuevamente en el sillón – eres muy malo y vengativo – dijo el rubio con los ojos brillosos y el uchiha sonrió arrogantemente –

- Siempre he sido así y tú mismo has dicho que es lo que más te gusta – dijo inclinándose con la clara intención de besar a su amante, quien feliz salió a su encuentro más dicho beso nunca llego. Antes de que se tocaran el azabache se alejo y lentamente se empezó a quitar la ultima prenda que faltaba quedando completamente desnudo –

El rubio iba a reclamar y a exigir su beso pero embobado quedo al ver al azabache completamente desnudo; su exquisita piel suave y pálida lo llamaba al deseo y al desenfreno, trago saliva… lo que más quería ahora era estar dentro muy hasta el fondo de Sasuke. Este le había dejado en claro que no se pararía hasta que se lo ordenara y que importaba lo único que quería era tocarlo… se movió hasta quedar sentado en la orilla del sillón, estiro sus brazos hasta tomar las caderas del otro y lo jalo suavemente mientras el otro se dejaba hacer pero con el rostro alzado y una sonrisa de victoria.

Lo acerco tanto a él; frente a su rostro estaba el erecto pene del azabache, cerro lentamente sus ojos y respiro hondo y le encanto. Deseo… su deseo creció; paso su rostro suavemente a lo largo del pene de su amante rosándolo, sonrió pues sintió el temblor del azabache y por supuesto que escucho el suspiro que salió de esa boca pecaminosa y que tantas cosas le había hecho en estas últimas semanas.

Con gula se metió ese trozo de carne a su boca, segundos después el azabache gemía con más potencia y el rubio hizo una mueca por el fuerte jalón de cabello pero después sonrió, tal vez se lo merecía le había succionado fuertemente y sus dientes le habían rosado. Bruscamente fue alejado de ese delicioso trozo; miro el rostro de Sasuke y sonrió al verlo de esa forma, sonrojado y jadeante.

Las pálidas manos tomaron las del rubio y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie; el rubio lo beso de inmediato, en medio del beso sintió como le bajaban el pantalón con todo y bóxer. Se movió junto al azabache quien empezó a bajar hasta quedar arrodillados sin deshacer el beso; las grandes manos del rubio se aferraban a la cintura de Sasuke y las de él a la rubia cabellera, sentía como el azabache lo acostaba en el suelo, bueno que más daba quien estuviera arriba y quien abajo lo único que quería era continuar.

Que Sasuke le tomara su mano y empezara a ensalivar sus dedos de esa forma que quizás en otras personas se vería vulgar pero en el tan erótico lo encendió más. Cuando sus grandes dedos estuvieron bien mojados el propio azabache los guio a su entrada, tomo uno y lo puso justo en su entrada.

Lentamente entro y las mejillas del azabache se sonrojaron y suspiro muy hondo; en ningún momento el Uchiha soltó la mano del rubio, ejercía fuerza para que se mantuvieran en el mismo lugar, el fue el que empezó a subir y bajar suavemente… después de unos minutos ya no era suficiente.

- Mas – dijo con su voz ronca el azabache y el rubio entendió aumentado un dedo mas – ah… -

- Eres hermoso – dijo el rubio llevando su mano libre a ese delicado rostro para acariciarlo, el otro no dijo nada solo se dejo mimar sin dejar de penetrarse con los dedos del rubio –

- Otro… - le ordeno al rubio y este sin impórtale que nada mas obedeció –

El rostro del rubio reflejaba impaciencia e inquietud; su palo estaba más que duro y ya empezaba a doler, ver esa escena en la que el otro se penetraba y disfrutaba lo tenía sumido en la desesperación.

- Sasuke… por favor – rogo el rubio, de inmediato el otro paro y le sonrió –

"_**cuando consigas lo que quieres que es tenerlo a tus pies; debes darle gusto pero… no le sueltes las riendas ".**_

Saco los dedos del rubio de su interior y empezó a pasar el pene del rubio a lo largo de su trasero, Naruto cerraba los ojos y suspiraba se sentía bien si pero necesitaba más. Gruño cuando el azabache tomo y apretó su adolorido pene; después sonrió feliz al sentir el calor de Sasuke, podía sentir la entrada del azabache más que listo para recibirlo. Ansioso llevo las manos a las caderas con la clara intención de clavarse fuerte y ansiosamente dentro de él –

- No te atrevas – dijo amenazadoramente el azabache y el rubio detuvo sus planes – tus manos… -decía Sasuke al momento en que las tomaba y las dejaba al lado de las caderas de rubio – deben quedar aquí o terminare con todo y sabes que lo cumpliré – el rubio asintió mientras empuñaba sus manos siendo esta la única forma de calmar sus ansias –

Sasuke recargo sus manos en el pecho del rubio antes de empezar a penetrarse lentamente; para ambos parecía tortuoso, les encantaba el sexo salvaje y desenfrenado. Cuando por fin el rubio estuvo completamente dentro ambos suspiraron. El rubio sentía quemarse dentro del azabache pero era tan placentero que no le importaría con tal de estar así siempre.

Los movimientos empezaron lentos pero profundos; ambos trataban de ahogar lo mas que podían los gemidos no olvidaban que estaban dentro de la empresa de los uchihas. Minutos después ya no era suficiente y el azabache empezó a prácticamente brincar más rápido sobre el rubio.

Naruto quería mas pero se obligo a no moverse; se concentro en el angelical rostro de su amor… perlas de sudor hacían brillar su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo dándole un aspecto casi divino, como si se tratase del mejor sueño del mundo. Esto era demasiado para el rubio.

- Ya no me tortures mas – pidió Naruto y este nuevamente le sonrió sin dejar de penetrarse, es mas hasta perecía que había aumentado la velocidad de las embestidas –

"_**llegara un momento en que su desesperación casi casi podrás palpar y es ese el momento en el que debes de hacerle creer que le darás el control ".**_

- ¿quieres hacer lo que se te venga en gana con mi cuerpo? – pregunto con un toque inocentón el azabache, parando de inmediato las penetraciones sintiendo como el rubio ocupaba el poco espacio que había en su interior – el rubio trago duro sentía que le estaba poniendo a prueba –

- Yo solo quiero darte mas – respondió el rubio –

- Entonces hazlo – dijo el otro tomando las manos de rubio y llevándolas hasta sus pálidas caderas –

De inmediato el rubio se sentó tipo indio rodeando con sus fuertes brazos al azabache quien de inmediato apreso las caderas del otro con sus fuertes piernas; Naruto empezó a embestirlo a una velocidad moderada pero nada duro, ya se había controlado mucho y ya no podría hacerlo más.

Sasuke se abrazo al cuello del rubio al sentir que las penetraciones estaban tomando la velocidad que lo distanciaba de la realidad; una tremenda estocada golpeo su próstata y no pudo acallar un grito, se sonrojo al oír la risa del rubio y mordió el cuello de este para acallar a su garganta pues este había seguido golpeando de la misma forma su próstata; se sentía condenadamente delicioso. No soltaba ese grueso cuello pero sus ojos ya estaban vidriosos y de su boca abierta ya salían hilillos de saliva.

Sabía que el final se acercaba y ahí era cuando odiaba la resistencia del rubio y mira que sabia a la perfección del cansancio que cargaba el rubio. Alejo la culpa y la preocupación y se concentro solo en el placer; empezó a sentir como devoraba su cuello, ese dobe dejaría mas marcas en su cuerpo. Inconscientemente detuvo las penetraciones del rubio al correrse de esa forma tan gloriosa, podía sentir su semilla regada entre ambos abdómenes y su cuerpo temblar sin control, quiso enderezarse pero una fuerte punzada en la columna lo detuvo.

- Vamos Sasu-chan yo aun no termino – dijo el rubio burlón y el coraje de Sasuke pudo más que su dolor –

"_**se sentirá poderoso; como un dios si ve señales de debilidad en ti… en ese momento es cuando le haces saber que él jamás fue la mente maestra, que ese puesto siempre te perteneció".**_

De forma brusca recostó al rubio nuevamente en el piso y lo empezó a montar; apretujo el miembro del rubio en su interior, dolía horrores, sentía que raspaba sus paredes, que lo rasgaba por dentro pero el azabache se obligo a aguantar, llevaría al rubio a ese lugar aislado al que va cuando sufre un gran orgasmo.

El rubio empezó a gruñir y a jadear; se sentía en el paraíso, Sasuke era tan estrecho que lastimaba su miembro por la presión pero esa le daba mayor placer, de forma dolorosa pero majestuosa se corrió dentro del azabache, quien lo acompaño con un jadeo al sentir que lo llenaba con ese liquido que al igual que el rubio sentía quemarlo.

Ambos cayeron agotados, el azabache encima del rubio; sentían la descontrolada respiración del otro al igual que el galopeo de sus corazones. Después de algunos minutos ya un poco recuperados el azabache a duras penas pero con el orgullo hasta las nubes saco al rubio de su interior y se empezó a vestir.

- Será mejor que te apresures tienes que ir a trabajar – de reojo vio divertido como el rubio hacia pucheros y se ponía de pie y empezaba a vestirse –

Después de un rato el azabache esta impecable como si nada hubiese pasado; volteo a ver a Naruto y este ya se estaba abotonando la camisa, se acerco y le ayudo. Le encantaba la cara del rubio cuando actuaba de una forma amable o cariñosa, ere muy divertido.

- Últimamente te gusta jugar conmigo – dijo el rubio tomando posesivamente la cintura del otro –

- Es muy divertido – le dijo terminando con su labor –

- Sasuke… - dijo serio el rubio –

- Mmm… - el azabache dejo los juegos a un lado al ver al rubio con esa expresión –

- Tengo que confesarte algo – dijo soltándolo y dándole la espalda –

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto dándole su espacio al rubio –

- Yo lo planee todo – confeso Naruto –

- ¿planeaste qué? – pregunto confundido –

- Todo… llevarte al Kyubi, emborracharte y obligarte a hacer la apuesta –

- No entiendo – dijo confuso –

- Ah… - Naruto respiro hondo y le dio la cara al azabache – estaba desesperado… te conozco desde niños y se donde atacarte y lo hice – en esa negra mirada había confusión, muchas dudas –

- Me dolió muchísimo tu rechazo – el azabache desvió la mirada, parece ser que había llegado el momento de las confesiones –

- Yo estaba confundido – se justifico el azabache –

- Lo sé; pero tus dudas me lastimaron y saco lo peor de mi – ahora fue el turno del azabache de tragar duro - ya no más dudas, ni culpas, remordimientos ni secretos – dijo el rubio seguro de sus palabras – no saldremos de esta habitación hasta contar todo -

**oOoOoOoO**

**Domingo 21 de abril del 2013 11:00 pm.**

**Espero les allá gustado y me dejen reviews y nuevamente les doy las gracias.**

**Mamori anazaki**

**O_o**


	10. ¿Nos casaremos?

**Hola a todos si querrán matarme lo sé pero es que me había quedado sin ideas y de pronto plashhhhh pum llego la idea y se las traje.**

**Agradezco a todas las personitas que me han dejado algún comentario y han estado al tanto de la actualización… trate de hacerlo larguito como compensación solo espero que les guste.**

**Les aviso que el siguiente capítulo será el último y que tratare de subirlo en la semana… siiii gracias a tu orgullo ha llegado a su final.**

**A su término empezare con una petición en mi finc "NARUSASU" y después la segunda parte que prometí de "Caballero" después de hacer todo esto pondré toda mi atención en "En la obscuridad" solo como siempre pido paciencia.**

**escribo a las siguientes lectoras:**

**Al3-5tar .- gracias por tu apoyo y espero este capítulo te guste y m regales otro hermoso review cuídate y en serio gracias por apoyarme.**

**Amante-animeid.- desde hace mucho que quería escribirte esperaba que abrieras una cuenta para que pudiera escribirte de manera personal pero no se ha podido y como no puedo aguantar pues te escribo aquí esperando lo leas. Quiero agradecer tu apoyo en este y mis demás historias mil gracias espero te guste este capítulo. Ji ji ji sabes animeid me recuerda a la página que usa para ver mis animes online.**

**los demás comentarios los responderé de manera personal así que mil gracias a todas y todos.**

**Bueno espero lo disfruten y adelante**

**oOoOoOoO**

- Entonces hablemos… - dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada –

- Solo te pido que escuches atentamente – dijo Naruto y el azabache asintió – tu rechazo me afecto mucho… - dijo el rubio tras unos segundos -

- Ya te dije que estaba confundido – alzo la voz Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos y los volvió a desviar al sentir culpa al ver ese mar azul –

- Bueno el punto es que esos sucesos tuvieron consecuencias – ahora fue turno de Naruto de desviar la mirada –

- ¿Qué consecuencias? – pregunto Sasuke dando la cara –

- Se supone que te confesaría mis sentimientos… si me aceptabas gritaría a todo el mundo mi alegría para que supieran que Sasuke Uchiha ya tenía dueño y que ese era yo – dijo el rubio sonriente mientras Sasuke se sonrojaba, se cruzaba de brazos y ladeaba el rostro –

- Dobe… - Naruto sonrió al ver el pucherito del Uchiha mas el sonrojo que inútilmente trataba de ocultarle –

- Si me rechazabas… - prosiguió el rubio poniéndose serio otra vez y Sasuke hiso lo mismo – si me rechazabas tenía que alejarme… -el azabache abrió los ojos de la impresión - al menos por un tiempo ya sabes para ordenar mis ideas y todo eso –

- Pero no lo hiciste… - dijo el azabache más para sí que para el rubio –

- Es que no pude; siempre hemos estado juntos… aunque debía no pude, la idea de alejarme y no verte ere torturante – hubieron varios segundos de silencio –

- Y luego paso todo esto y ahora estamos juntos – dijo el azabache queriendo dar por terminada esa platica –

- Ojala fuera tan simple… - dijo el rubio soltando un largo y ruidoso suspiro mientras el azabache lo veía con duda –

- ¿a qué te refieres? – le pregunto –

- A que todo fue planeado Sasuke – dijo el rubio después de otros segundos ya con un semblante decidido –

- Eso ya me lo dijiste mejor explícate –exigió el Uchiha después de recuperarse de la corta impresión –

- Hmp… sé que estabas incomodo por haberme rechazado es más que obvio que esa era la razón de que ya no quisieras salir conmigo… use el chantaje… te convencí de ir al bar – Sasuke tenía la mirada un poco perdida recordando el día en el que todo empezó –

- Yo planee emborracharte esa noche en el bar – confeso el rubio –

- ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué? –

- Porque sé que el alcohol te bloquea… te quiero Sasuke – dijo el rubio acercándose al azabache tomándole el rostro y besándolo con amor; sasuke no rechazo su beso pero se alejó rápido –

- Naruto… - susurro –

- Sabes que nunca me rindo – retomo la confesión el rubio – nadie me sacaba de la cabeza que podía tener alguna oportunidad buscando la forma; en esos momentos de desesperación no me importo engañarte y emborracharte con tal de conseguirte –

- No soy un objeto – dijo con voz profunda el Uchiha ya imaginando lo ocurrido –

- ¿Y que querías que hiciera eh?... ¿esperar algún milagro?... – el rubio callo pero su acompañante no respondió nada solo huía de la mirada del rubio para después volver a enfrentarla – si no hacía algo nada hubiese pasado… eres tan bastardo, tan obstinado y orgulloso… jamás hubieras movido un solo dedo por un "nosotros"… -

sasuke trago duro; siendo sincero con el mismo lo que el rubio decía era verdad, él ya había decidido alejarse hasta que las cosas fueran como habían sido tiempo atrás cuando su amigo no le había confesado sus sentimientos y el seguía creyendo que una gran amistad era lo que lo unía a este. Cualquier persona pensaría o estaría de acuerdo si se enojaba con el rubio, si le reprochaba lo que hizo y hasta alejarlo por haberle utilizado a su antojo como si fuera un títere… de hecho si estaba enojado pero no al grado de alejarlo porque ahora sabía que una vida sin ese tonto descerebrado tan solo no sería vida.

Respiro hondo y busco esa mirada azul; los ojos de su compañero expresaban tantas cosas, su mirada era tan transparente y pura que estaba seguro de saber descifrar cada cosa y el porqué de esta… encontró el miedo un miedo al abandono… dobe como podía pensar eso si él se siente tan pleno y completo como jamás a estado, vergüenza por lo que hizo cuando sabían que a él le gustaba jugar limpio en todo, arrepentimiento por el método pero lo compensaba el resultado. Lo mejor sería olvidar lo malo y vivir todo lo bueno y malo que le venga pero al lado se ese bobo.

- Escucha con atención porque será la única vez que te lo diga… -dijo Sasuke con un sonrojo mientras el rubio lo observaba atentamente mientras asentía – yo soy feliz… - el rubio abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión por tal confesión después de varios segundos sonrió y asintió – soy feliz de tenerte y… - ya no pudo terminar ese dobe se había lanzado a devorar sus labios y le correspondió agradecido de que lo callara, era muy penoso decir esas cosas –

- Sasuke… - gruño naruto empezando a tocar el cuerpo el azabache sobre la ropa, tomando su lugar sobre ese pálido cuello al que empezó a morder, lamer y chupar mientras el otro soltaba a cada 3 segundos un suspiro o gemido –

- Ah… - como pudo sasuke se llevó la mano a la boca para acallarse ese maldito pervertido le había estrujado sin cuidado su trasero… acababan de hacerlo y aun así quería más… quería sentirlo nuevamente… llevo su mano libre a esa ancha espalda jalándolo más a él como queriendo fusionar ambos cuerpos… deseaba estar desnudo y sentir esa fuerte mano por todo su cuerpo –

- Parecía un loco cuando empezó a tratar de quitarle la maldita ropa al rubio; quería tocarlo, sentía un hormigueo en sus pezones y sabía que la solución era la boca de su pareja… quería sentir esos dientes blancos mordiendo, lamiendo y succionando sus pezones fuerte y salvajemente sin importarle si le sangraban… su erección empezó a ponerse dura al imaginarse el correr de su propia sangre, solo por hoy al diablo con el control. imaginar el dolor solo aumentaba su deseo, había descubierto que le encantaba la sensación de la tortura mientras su amante le brindaba placer; amaba cuando este lo penetraba sin preparación y de un solo golpe… sentir placer y mucho dolor mientras lo penetraba lo hundía en la lujuria seria inimaginablemente feliz si así lo tuviera siempre.

- Ahhhhhh… mas – pidió cuando naruto empezó a restregar ambos penes aun dentro de los pantalones… le dolía, el rubio empezó restregarse con más fuerza de forma bestial - mas… - insistió el azabache; saber que dentro de poco lo tendría nuevamente dentro suyo destrozándolo con ese gran trozo de carne mientras esas callosas manos lo masturban de forma brusca y dura y esos tientes torturaran sus pezones o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo lo llevaba a la locura – por favor… por favor más… - rogo… sasuke Uchiha el menor e los Uchihas, el consentido de la casa… ese niño mimado, caprichudo, arrogante y orgulloso… el no sentía vergüenza de rogar por más porque todo su ser sabía lo que necesitaba ya después se autocastigaría por lo que estaba haciendo siendo que había decidido que el llevaría el control de todo eso pero por ahora solo quería disfrutar, el deseo lo estaba segando por completo.

Estaba en el cielo y basto un segundo para bajarlo al infierno al escuchar y ver como la puerta frente a él se abría sin aviso y de un solo golpe. La calentura se le bajo de inmediato y deseo que la tierra se lo tragara al ver frente suyo a sus padres y a su hermano que quedaron estáticos al ver semejante escena.

Naruto con la parte de arriba de su ropa arrugada y desarreglada sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de su pareja y quien no si alguien los encentraba en plena acción pero la culpa la tiene ese teme ya le había comentado que cerrara con seguro la puerta pero como siempre no le hace caso. Se separó del cuerpo del otro y con valor encaro al que los había cachado.

Exclamo un gemido y la vergüenza lo invadió a ver que no era una si no tres las personas y que no se trataba de cualquiera si no del hermano y los padres de su pareja. Itachi estaba con los ojos a lo que daba y con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y un par de segundos más sonrió con burla; Mikoto Uchiha también estuvo así antes de soltar un chillido de emoción y sonreír . Pero lo peor estaba por venir cuando después de la impresión el más grande de los Uchihas ahí presentes Fugaku Uchiha gruño y empezó a lanzar cuchillas con la mirada al único rubio ahí presente…

- Aléjate de mi hijo degenerado – exigió Fugaku lleno de furia mientras su esposa lo tomaba de un brazo e Itachi lo agarraba del hombro derecho, naruto obedeció y empezó a arreglarse la ropa como pudo y con mucha prisa al igual que Sasuke - exijo una explicación ahora mismo –

- Señor Fugaku… - dijo nervioso naruto – discúlpenos por favor – inclinándose con respeto ante los parientes de su amante – Sasuke y yo… él y yo somos pareja – dijo con valor pero sin perder el miedo ante tan amenazante mirada –

- Soy su padre ¿acaso piensas que no lo sabía? – pregunto entrando por completo al despacho al igual que los demás, Itachi quien entro al último cerró la puerta – crees que no lo sé y más cuando mi pequeño hijo pasa noches sin dormir en la casa y con la mitad de su ropa desaparecida… y cuando está en casa solo se la pasa con el celular en la oreja o en la mano por que tu no dejas estarlo en paz –

- ¿Qué?... no no espere señor las cosas no son así – dijo naruto cada vez más nervioso –

- ¿Ahora me va a decir que es sasuke quien le llama y le mensaje a cada instante ah?– le dijo el mayor y el otro trago duro al saber que si asentía respondiendo de forma afirmativa a la pregunta le iría peor –

- Lo siento señor – dijo empezando a hacer reverencia tras reverencia –

- Padre ya basta – se metió Sasuke con un poco de valor –

- Tú te callas jovencito ya después me las arreglare contigo – Sasuke pareció un minino encogiéndose de miedo y asintiendo sin resistencia, era mayor de edad pero su padre seguía siendo su padre, podía ser el consentido por ser el menor pero también sabia cuando callarse –

- Por favor perdonen nuestra imprudencia les aseguro que no volverá a pasar – hablo el rubio un poco más tranquilo y Fugaku asintió –

- Más les vale que así sea –

- De todas formas me alegra saber que acepte nuestra relación y que este enterado de todo –

- En primera no me meteré en la vida personal de mi hijo pues lo respeto además de que ya tiene edad de saber qué hacer con su vida; y si Sasuke desea estar con usted entonces no seré yo quien lo aleje y en segunda si estoy enterado de esto no es por ustedes; Mikoto quien tiene mucha comunicación con su madre me lo conto – le dijo al rubio quien asintió mandándole una sonrisa a la señora quien le respondió con otra igual – además Minato también me lo restriega en la cara cada vez que nos vemos o cuando nos hablamos; sin embargo… - prosiguió Fugaku o al menos eso quería pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular –

- Lo siento es el mío… - dijo Sasuke para después de unos segundos tener el aparato entre sus manos mirándolo con curiosidad mientras este no dejaba de sonar –

- Que no piensas contestar – hablo Fugaku –

- Eh… si padre – dijo el menor antes de responder la llamada – ¿Quién habla? – dijo Sasuke nervioso de saber y sentir que todos en esa habitación estaban observándolo –

- …. -

- Señora Kushina – dijo Sasuke después de escuchar quien era alcanzo a escuchar de fondo el chillido de su madre Mikoto –

- … -

- Yo no sabía – dijo el azabache, después de un rato alejo un poco el teléfono de su oreja – la señora Kushina dice que viene para acá con el señor Minato –

- Claro es a lo que veníamos querido – dijo Mikoto alegre – kushina y yo hemos quedado en ir a comer en familia, me dijo que iría por Minato-san, deidara y por ti naruto aunque veo que te le has adelantado – le dijo al rubio mientras le guiñaba un ojo y el otro se sonrojaba -

- Je je je gracias por tomarme en cuenta yo no sabía – dijo el rubio muy pero muy nervioso por saber que dentro de poco su madre también estaría ahí –

- los 3 vendrán por nosotros… esa es la razón de que tu madre y yo estemos aquí vinimos por ti y por Itachi, Sakura ira directo al restaurante al igual que Sai e Ino – dijo Fugaku a Sasuke ignorando descaradamente al rubio –

- Dile a kushina que Naruto ya está aquí y que los estamos esperando – le dijo Mikoto al menor de sus hijos – no espera mejor se lo digo yo – y en cuestión de nada Sasuke quedo con las manos vacías mientras su madre con celular en mano y en oreja salía del despacho quedando los 4 hombres en silencio –

- Por qué no nos sentamos a hablar mientras los demás llegan – dijo Itachi señalando la pequeña sala, Sasuke y Naruto asintieron e hicieron la finta de caminar hacia allá pero el mayor de los 4 los interrumpió –

- Itachi… Sasuke acompañen a su madre – les dijo a sus hijos sin despegar la mirada del rubio quien trago duro al ver la intención del mayor –

- ¿Qué?... no yo me quedo aquí – dijo Sasuke –

- Sasuke hazle caso a tu padre en un momento los seguiremos – dijo el rubio serio y también mirando fijo a Fugaku –

- No – rugió Sasuke –

- Vamos Sasuke – dijo Itachi poniéndose tras su hermano para empezar a empujarlo hacia la puerta -

- Suéltame… déjame Itachi yo me quiero quedar – rezongaba a su hermano sin poder detenerse Itachi lo empujaba con mucha fuerza –

- Que no vez que no te quieren aquí – le dijo el hermano mayor con burla –

- No me importa yo me quedare –

- Ji ji ji tranquilo solo vamos con mama ¿mejor dime ya soy tío? –

- ¿queeeeee? – dijo Sasuke rojo como una cereza por la tontería de su hermano quien aprovecho el descuido de este para abrir la puerta y sacarlo fácilmente –

- Ji ji ji es solo una broma – dijo entre burlas Itachi mientras el otro seguía rojo –

- Imbécil – fue lo único que atino a decir Sasuke a su hermano –

- Suerte cuñadito – dijo Itachi antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a ambos hombres dentro, a uno de ellos quizás en peligro y sin posibilidades de escape –

OoOoOoO

AFUERA DE LA OFICINA

- ¿Voy a ser abuela otra vez? – pregunto Mikoto que había alcanzado a escuchar lo que había dicho el mayor de sus hijos –

- Mama – se quejó Sasuke –

- Je je je – se rio I tachi al igual que Mikoto –

- Estaba por entrar – dijo la madre –

- Pues papa no quiere a nadie allá dentro más que a Naruto – dijo Sasuke con puchero –

- Pobre – dijo con lastima Itachi –

- No seas malo con tu hermano – respondió Mikoto al mayor –

- Como si me importara – dijo Sasuke con aparente tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en la pequeña sala de espera que estaba frente al escritorio de Karin quien solo los observaba con curiosidad –

- Exacto como si nos importara – dijo Itachi sentándose al lado de su hermano – dudo que papa deje a tus hijos sin padre – le dijo a su hermano quien parecía quererlo matar con la mirada –

- Ahiiii… serán hermosos – dijo Mikoto con voz y ojos soñadores sentándose igual que sus hijos quedando Sasuke entre los dos –

- Pero de que están hablando – dijo con tono ofendido el azabache –

- Mikoto- chan – se escuchó el grito de Kushina mientras entraba corriendo y tras de ella venían su esposo y su hijo mayor –

- Kushina-chan que rápido– chillo también la Uchiha llegando con su amiga para abrazarla – en fin…seremos abuelas…. Seremos abuelas – le empezó a decir a la pelirroja –

- ¿Seremos abuelas? – pregunto Kushina confundida para después ambas mujeres empezar a brincar felices –

- Seremos abuelas… seremos abuelas – cantaban a coro ambas mujeres –

- Confundidos y perdidos se sentían ambos rubios al ver a ambas señoras. Minato y Deidara preguntaron con señales a Itachi a que se referían con eso y el pelinegro solo les hizo señas para que miraran a su pequeño hermano quien se encontraba más rojo que nada, con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos mirando a un adorno florar. Después de eso ambos rubios sonrieron y el menor de ellos se sentó al lado de Itachi.

- ¿Dónde está Naruto? – pregunto Minato –

- Esta adentro con mi padre – respondió sasuke ante la pregunta del señor "suegro" –

- Ji ji ji si ya nos contó la señora Mikoto de la escenota que estaban montando par de calenturientos – le dijo Deidara a Sasuke quien se volvió a sonrojar para desviar la mirada –

- Cállate Deidara no le hables así al pobre de Sasu-chan – con esa forma de llamarle el azabache solo quería morirse al escuchar la burla de su hermano y de Deidara – aunque me hubiera gustado verlo – dijo la pelirroja con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillosos y las manos en pose de rezo –

- Fue tan lindo – dijo Mikoto con las misma cara que puso Kushina –

- Qué envidia – chillo Kushina – ven cuéntame – le dijo tomando a Deidara del brazo para levantarlo y sentar ahí a mikoto y ella en el último lugar disponible para sentarse ambas juntas, Sasuke solo deseaba que le diera un paro cardiaco para terminar con toda esta locura –

- Con permiso – dijo minato al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta con la intención de entrar en la conversación de Naruto y Fugaku –

- Señor no debería entrar… mi padre parece muy enojado – dijo sasuke en tono bajo y el rubio mayor solo le sonrió –

- Con más razón debo estar ahí – respondió para después tocar la puerta y entrar sin esperar respuesta -

EN EL DESPACHO.

- Espero no ser inoportuno – dijo Minato al estar dentro de la habitación con la puerta nuevamente cerrada –

- Padre – dijo Naruto volteando a verlo sentado en una de las sillas frente a fugaku quien tan bien estaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio, el rubio menor estaba serio y tenía la mirada decidida –

- Por favor siéntate – le dijo Fugaku a Minato quien asintió y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Naruto, después de un rato el menor hablo –

- Señor fugaku estoy dispuesto a hacerme responsable de mis actos, hare lo que quiera menos alejarme se Sasuke – dijo Naruto decidido y Minato se sintió orgulloso de tenerlo como hijo –

- Cásense – fue lo único que dijo Fugaku dejando a ambos rubio sorprendidos aunque Minato se recuperó de inmediato y sonrió –

- ¿casarnos? – Fugaku asintió – ¿Sasuke y yo? –

- Acabas de decir que te harás responsable y que harías lo que te pidiera –

- Si pero… - dijo el rubio mas no termino –

- ¿O es que no quieres dejar de ser libre para irte a acostarte con medio mundo jugando con los sentimientos de mi hijo? –

- ¿Qué?... no no es eso – dijo nervioso –

- ¿entonces? –

- Bueno pues ya sabe… somos hombres –

- Eso debiste pensar antes de pervertir a mi hijo – dijo enojado Fugaku –

- Cálmate hombre deja que procese tu pedido – abogo por su hijo Minato y Fugaku respiro hondo –

- yo – respondió Naruto – yo amo a Sasuke – sentía la mirada de ambos hombres sobre el pero no retrocedería ese es su camino a seguir si en verdad quería a Sasuke a su lado – yo estoy de acuerdo y dispuesto a cumplir con lo que ha pedido – después de unos segundos de silencio Fugaku asintió dando su aprobación y levantándose seguido de los rubios extendió su mano a Naruto quien la estrecho sellando lo acordado –

- bienvenido a la familia entonces - dijo Fugaku a un serio –

- gracias – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para después recibir el abrazo y las felicitaciones por parte de Minato –

- ahora ve y dile a Sasuke la buena nueva – dijo Fugaku mostrando su primera sonrisa ante los rubio y cabe decir que no era una sonrisa inocente si no una perversa que hiso tragar duro a naruto mientras minato sonreía y negaba por la burla que su amigo le hacía a su hijo –

Después de eso los tres hombres caminaron hasta salir del despacho encontrando a sus familiares quienes parecían ansiosos al momento de verlos. De inmediato todos los que estaban sentados se pararon hasta Karin al ver el semblante serio de los 3 que acababan de salir. Su novio Sangetsu no le creería todo lo que estaba pasando con Sasuke-kun.

- No has muerto – dijo Itachi a Naruto con burla mientras Deidara se reía –

- Je no… no he muerto – dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza de nervios y más al ver al azabache y notar de inmediato el coraje que este tenía tal vez por haber sido sacado de la habitación –

- Diles – le exigió Fugaku a Naruto, cabe recalcar que Naruto estaba entre su padre y su "suegro" –

- Decirnos ¿Qué? – lo encaro Sasuke, Naruto quiso retroceder sin embargo Minato le dio un empujón acercándolo más al azabache –

- Esto… veras… lo que pasa es que… bueno tu padre, mi padre y yo estuvimos hablando allá adentro – decía mientras señalaba la puerta del despacho del azabache –

- Deja de decir idioteces y habla claro – ordeno Sasuke –

- Claro solo déjame buscar las palabras –

- Solo dilo – le grito y el rubio asustado lo soltó de golpe –

- Nos casaremos –

Aun con miedo Naruto miraba al azabache esperando sus palabras pero a cada segundo sentía más miedo y es que Sasuke había quedado como en shock como el resto, lo peor vino de un momento a otro cuando su madre y la de sasuke empezaron a brinca y gritar eufóricas, Deidara e Itachi también empezaron con su escándalo. Mientras que Fugaku (quien mantenía aun la sonrisa malvada), Minato (atento a la pareja y preparado para socorrer a su hijo si algo malo le hacia el menor) y el mismo Naruto estaban estáticos esperando la reacción de Sasuke.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto de pronto Sasuke ignorado por casi todos menos los 3 hombres frente a él y Karin (quien estaba su lado ya que había caminado hasta quedar al lado del escritorio de la pelirroja) – que has hecho maldito descerebrado, infeliz, pervertido, cabeza hueca, hijo de –

- Mi querida esposa – interrumpió Minato callando al azabache quien lo observaba un poco desconcertado – Sasuke querido bienvenido a la familia – le dijo con la sonrisa más radiante, dándole un respiro al menor de sus hijos por quitarle la atención del azabache y de pasada sonrojando al mismo con sus palabras –

- Si Sasu-chan bienvenido a la familia – le dijo la pelirroja poniéndose al lado de su esposo –

- Eres un bastardo pero creo que es lo que este burro necesita – dijo Deidara colocándose al otro lado de Minato y al lado de Naruto – bienvenido –

- Yo… no… - de enojado había pasado a nervioso y su corazón parecía brincar al recibir la aceptación de una parte de la familia de Naruto, no pregunten como pero al final Sasuke suspiro y sonrió – gracias… - de repente sintió una gran mano sobre su hombro y se sorprendió de tener a su lado a Naruto ¿cuándo ese estúpido había llegado ahí? -

- No parece tan malo ¿verdad? – le pregunto sonriente el rubio –

- Quita tu mano de mi antes de que te la fracture para después golpearte, tomar el bolígrafo de Karin y clavártelo en el corazón, sacarlo y enterrártelo en el estómago y cuando estés agonizando escupirte y reír hasta que mueras maldito degenerado - el rubio por su propia seguridad quito la mano y empezó a reír nervioso, mientras Fugaku por fin tenía una sonrisa sincera en el rostro y respiraba tranquilamente -

- Je je je porque no nos vamos al restauran seguro que Sakura, Ino y Sai ya llegaron – dijo Minato –

- Si tienes razón este obscuro día por fin ha brindado sus deslumbrantes rayos de sol – dijo Fugaku empezando a caminar a la salida al lado de Minato –

- Hay que emoción tenemos tanto que organizar - dijo Kushina emocionada –

- Seguro que las niñas estarán felices de organizar la boda – le respondió Mikoto tomando ambas el camino de sus esposos –

- Ahora podre gritarle a todas esas mujeres que soy el único libre y sin compromisos – dijo Deidara también siguiendo a su madre –

- Después de sacar a Sai, a mí y ahora a Naruto de la lista por fin las mujeres te harán caso, supongo que es normal que quieras festejar – dijo Itachi con burla caminando al lado de su amigo – después de eso el lugar quedo en silencio, sasuke parecía querer cumplir de a deberás lo que dijo al dobe mientras el rubio se lamentaba el abandono de sus seres queridos –

- Eh… yo creo que voy al sanitario – dijo Karin muy incómoda -

- Sasuke… - hablo el rubio con miedo buscando con la mirada alguna vía de escape –

- Solo cállate porque tengo unos incontrolables deseos de cumplir cada cosa que te he dicho como no tienes idea – el azabache empezó a caminar a la salida al dichoso restaurante sería un largo día pues su cuñada y prima-futura-cuñada Ino estarían insoportable con cada cosa que se les ocurriera –

- Solo quiero decirte además de que sabes que esto no fue planeado… no ha sido mi culpa – chillo el rubio tratando de seguir al azabache quien ya iba masajeándose la sien –

- Te lo juro me las pagaras; si ahora me tienes miedo te juro que cuando por fin seas mi esposo me temerás como a nadie y mi palabra será ley – dijo el azabache seguro de sus palabras –

- Sasuke… - susurro el rubio quedándose ahí parado viendo como su pareja caminaba frente suyo, después de unos segundos apareció la más grande sonrisa que jamás se allá visto – cuando por fin sea tu esposo… - repitió las palabras – je je je –

- Naruto apúrate o nos dejaran – le grito el azabache y el rubio empezó a correr hasta quedar al lado de su futuro esposo tratando de tocarlo sin éxito –

- Sasuke soy feliz –

- Cállate – dijo el azabache con un leve sonrojo dándole un fuerte golpe al rubio tomando así la delantera y evitar que ese nido dorado de pájaros viera el maldito sonrojo –

oOoOoOO

**¿Qué tal les gusto?**

**¿Desean golpearme por tanta espera?**

**¿Están felices de que por fin vaya a darle su final a este fanfinc?**

**Ji ji ji**

**Tengo que decirles para que no se ilusionen que no escribiré la boda de estos dos no no no… no soy buena narrando bodas ahora me siento en paz y estaré esperando con ansias reviews y es que como recibir si no había actualizado ¿verdad?... anímenme para que actualice rápido**

**Buenos nos vemos en el siguiente y último capítulo de esta historia.**

"**Gracias a tu orgullo"**

**Mamori anazaki**

**O_o**


End file.
